I Spy
by ColourlessColour
Summary: Blaine and some of the Dalton boys decide to spy of the McKinley Highs production of the Rock Horror Picture Show, what will come of this? Is Blaine to broken to love again? Or can Kurt change him? can the two boys overcome their problems with a hidden threat in the mix
1. Chapter 1

_**Blaine**_

"Look, I didn't think you guys would be into this." The hazel eyed boy said shrugging leaning back into his chair.

"Well then, you my friend, are wrong." Nick said shaking the hazel eyed boy by the shoudlers. Blaine loved Nick for his personality, he was funny and quirky.

"Please Blaine, come with us, we're going weather you come or not. But it would be more fun if you came!" Jeff begged, sweeping his blonde hair off his brow. And Jeff, he was exactly like Nick and so the two were always together.

"Shhhhh!" , the old crabby librirarian hushed. Blaine shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, but this is wrong and you both know it! How would you feel if they were spying on us!" He whispered and shut his book before making for the exit of the school library.

"Wait!" He turned to see Nick coming up behind him. "You'd better take this because we both know i'll end up losing it" Nick handed him an envelope. Hesitantly, Blaine took the it from the other boys hand.

"I hope Wes, knows what your up to." Blaine muttered. He walked to his empty dorm room. His old room mate had tranferred schools, but with the many submissions into Dalton, it was sure to be filled soon. Blaine took in the room around him. Sure he was gay but that didnt mean he was tidy.

But Blaine liked to keep his mess to his side of the room. His friends often teased him because whenever you walked into the room one side was completely empty and clean while the other was cluttered and messy. Clothes littered the floor as Blaine made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out out a very un-Blaine outfit, Dalton sweatpants and a white T-shirt. But it was late so no one would see him.

He changed out of his uniform and flopped on his bed and took in the room. His walls were covered in photos of him and his friends from Dalton. The pictures spanded from lots of different occasions, from Christmas to Blaine's last birthday to pictures of the Warblers on stage to tons more. There were also photos his favourite singers and bands, including a signed photo of Katy Perry. He had a few family photos around the room too including one of his siblings, his older brother Cooper and his younger sister Elizabeth.

They both looked alot like Blaine but had some different traits, his brother Cooper had usually straight hair and his younger sister, Beth had the exact same hair as Blaine but longer, down to her chest and huge eyes like Blaines but hers were brown instead of hazel.

There was a very obvious empty spot near the middle of the wall. The corners of the photos that Blaine had recently ripped of still remained. Blaine sighed at the memory and his mind fell to tomorrow. The envelope in his school bag suddenely felt extremely heavy, he didn't want to do this. He padded over to where he had dropped his school bag. He stared at the paper in his hands and pulled out the ticket, that read : _**McKinley High School's Production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. **_

The final bell rung and the halls filled with Dalton boys. He, Nick and Jeff would be missing the Warblers meeting to get ready for the show. Blaine hadn't really talked to the guys but he figured they would be wearing their own clothes. He tore through his wardrobe and finally pulled out a short sleeved white and green checked shirt and grey pants with the bottoms rolled up to just above his ankles. He wore the pants with green braces and grey dress shoes and topped the look off with a green bow tie. He was fixing his hair when he heard a knock on his door and the two boys poured into the room.

"Hey! You ready ?" Jeff asked, Blaine took in their appearance, both Jeff and Nick were straight, Jeff was wearing a simple red shirt and black jeans and Nick wore a white T-shirt, with red writing on it , under a black dress jacket over blue jeans.

"Yeah" Blaine smiled. He grabbed his ticket off his dresser and the boys snuck of the school grounds.

* * *

They arrived at the the school around seven so the wandered around the school until it was time to go in. Blaine looked at all the pictures he could as he wandered hoping to see one of his competitors. This school was so different to Dalton it was so modern and Dalton was just so vintage. This place was full of different colours and lockers, whereas Dalton really only had the one theme. Blaine could only image the contrast of all the clicks and personalities. Although schools like this had the appearance of being a happy and cheeriful place Blaine knew the truth. He didn't always go to private schools.

Blaine wandered down a hallway and admired the throphy cabinet, mostly it was filled with cheerleading medals and awards which were fairly recent so there wasn't much room for anything else. He continued down the hall and saw team photos of clubs and sports teams, he noticed a a plaque for the schools glee club but there wasn't a picture above it. He turned the corner and froze when he heard voices. He neared the room in which they seemed to be coming from.

"Oh God! This thing is ruining my hair" He heard a girl say. There was a loud giggle that followed. He hesitantly looked around the door frame and mentally sighed they weren't looking anywhere near the door frame.

"Kurt, if you leave the bald cap on for a while, do you think it will get stuck like that?" A girl dressed like Columbia asked.. The boy who Blaine assumed to be Kurt laughed loudly. The boy was sitting on a stool infront of a mirror with lights all around it, He was dressed in black leather boots, skin tight black skinny jean, an off-white grey dress vest and shirt with a black tailed suit jacket which was dusted with white powder to make it look older. His make-up was very believable, his face is white and he had shadowing done on his cheek-bones and under his eyes, his hair was hiden under what looked like tights.

"Brit, just help me get this thing on." Blaines eye brows raised, he thought that voice belonged to a girl. He looked down at himself and shrugged who was he to judge.

He found himself thorn when he checked his watch. He wanted to stay and listen to them get ready but instead hurried back to the auditorium and sat down next to Jeff and Nick. A man with extremely curly hair (again who was he to judge) walked out on to the stage.

"You are all very weclome to tonights proformance of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , some are wondering why we are doing such an - um - out there play. We as a Glee club wanted to push our bounderies. So I hope you all enjoy the show."

Blaine was fascinated with the play, he had seen Rocky Horror plenty of times. He loved how the girl playing Janet and the boy playing Brad , voices went together well, he hoped they didn't sing together at sectionals. But was really fascinated him was the boy playing Riff Raff. The very same boy who he'd seen putting the wing on his head before the show. He really got into the character and Blaine couldn't take his eyes of him. He would hunch his shoulders forward when he walked and dressed and would mindlessly twirl the feather duster in his hand. He also wore a creepy evil apon his face for the whole show.

When the show ended the glee club got a standing novation, even from the Dalton boys.

"So, they were-" Jeff started.

"Fucking amazing!"Nick finished.

"Yeah" Blaine replied lamely."Come on we better get out of here before we're spotted." The three boys tried to elbow their way through the crowd of people waiting for the cast to come out. Somewhere in the mist of it all , Blaine lost the others. He broke through the crowd and smacked into another body and fell back on to his ass awkwardly along with the person.

"Sorry" They both started, but Blaine stopped he knew that voice, it was high pitched and the first time he heard it he was sure it was a girls. Blaine quickly glanced up at the boy, he was beautiful. Most of the make-up was gone, he had obviously rushed the job and had missed some spots. His hair, now free of the wig, was standing up in all different directions it was adorable. Blaine sprang up with red cheeks and rushed back into the crowd he just escaped ,hoping the other boy didn't get a good look at him. When he reached Jeff and Nick he grabbed the boys arms and begged them to never let him out of their sight again. He didn't know why he had blushed. But he couldn't get the blue-green eyes his had locked with, for only a second, out of his mind. Suddenly Blaine couldn't wait until sectionals only now it was for a different reason completely.

* * *

**Hello, Im Robyn and im a huge fan of the **_**Klaine**_** :) I had this idea and i've kinda left it open to be continued if you guys would really like me too. I do have a few Ideas :) But for now its a oneshot until im told other wise. Please review and give me your input, it would make my day :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blaine**_

The hazel eyed boy rolled over and slapped the alarm clock to slience it. He blew the few stray curls out of his eyes, which only reminded him that he needed to buy more hair gel. He glanced over at the empty bed across the room. It had been weeks since _he_ left and Blaine wondered why he still hadn't gotten a new roommate. Blaine was thankful he had so much supportive and understanding friends, but he was lonely in this room. He liked coming in every evening and having someone to talk to about the events of the day. He missed the company.

Blaine rolled out of bed and pulled on his Dalton uniform, which he had carelessly tossed across the room. He heard a quiet knock on the door and knew immediatly that it was Wes. Wes was quiet mannerly ( much like Blaine ) for his age and wouldn't charge into a room unannouced, like his other friends. Blaine pulled open the door and let Wes inside who made his way over to Blaines desk and sat down.

"So at the Warblers meeting today I figured we'd go over _Teenage Dream_" Wes said. Blaine smiled, it took him ages to get the other guys to agree to sing _Teenage Dream_ in the first place, Katy Perry was his favourite artist. Today the Warblers were performing infront an audience. Usually Warblers meetings were private but sometimes they were open to anybody who wanted to hear them. Blaine was nervous though, he usually led most of the songs and people always expected alot from him.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. "OK" He turned back to the mirror and squeezed the last of the hair gel into his hands.

"Blaine, I know the gel in the hair thing is your look, but have you ever thought of , like, leaving it alone. I mean you more product in your hair then any girl I know. And that isn't a good sign, mate." Wes said picking up one of Blaine's notebooks.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "Wes, look at my head. I look like an unloved poodle." He rubbed his greasy hands through his hair. His hair was extremely soft but once the gel set it would harden and be quiet unpleasant to touch. But then again who would be touching his hair. _He _would often mock Blaine over the amount of gel Blaine put in hair. "Besides who even cares what my hair looks like, its not like im trying to impress anybody." Blaine signed.

Wes looked up from Blaines notebook and over to the other boy, who was now just staring into his own sad eyes angerly.

"You have to forget about him." Wes said. "Holding on to the past will not do you any good."

"I thought you got rid of all of these" Wes continued holding up a picture of boys who were wrapped around eachother. It must have fallen out of Blaines grey eyes staring out at Blaine only made him studder with sadness.

"I thought I did." He walked over to Wes and took the picture from you him. He glared at it before throwing it in the trash.

"Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast." Blaine shrugged it off before grabbing his bag and walking from his room hoping to avoid anymore unwanted questions from Wes. He wanted this feelings to disappear but you don't love somebody for nearly a year and then not feel anything. He floated down to the canteen with Wes and his face brightened when he saw his friends calling him from their table.

He sat down next to Trent and David. " Whats up?" Wes said.

"David got himself a new girlfriend!" Jeff said elbowing David in the gut.

"Well can you blame her, I mean look at me." David leaned back and resting his head on his folded arms.

"What's her name ?" Blaine asked, happy that his focus was elsewhere.

"Ashley. She's blonde, beautiful and has a great body." He beamed. The rest of breakfast continued much like this, David was flooded with questions about Ashley. Blaine learned that David had met her at the mall, when he slipped a slushie down her back. Everyone else laughed at this, David merely shrugged it off and told them it was all part of his plan. David was known for being a clutz. But that was all part of his charm.

"You nervous about today?" Trent asked Blaine as they were walking to class. Trent was holding a mirror up to his face and was fixing his hair, Blaine occasionally had to stir him out of the way of on coming pupils. Trent was gay and much like Blaine was very into his a appearance.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine said trying to sound brave, but Trent could hear the quiver in his voice.

"You'll be fine." Trent said before saying goodbye and disappearing into a classroom. Blaine thought about his dance moves on the way to class. Sure he was the caption of the Warblers and he knew the council wouldn't have given him that position if he wasn't good enough. But that only added the pressure.

On his way to class he saw the sign up sheet for the schools play, they were teaming up with their sister school Crawford Country Day. He smiled as he thought of the blue-green eyes of Kurt and how he hobbled across the McKinley stage sporting the bald cap and feather duster. Thinking about Kurt had been something Blaine was doing alot recently. He shook his head he didn't need distractions

He sighed when he finally heard the last bell. Blaines eyes locked with Wes from across the room.

"Ill meet you down there" Blaine mouthed. Wes nodded and walked from the classroom. Blaine stuffed his books into his bag and wandered out into the crowded hall and made his way to the grand stair-case. He pulled out his golden pocket watch, which was something he always carried around in his pocket as a sort of good luck charm. It once belonged to his father. Blaine remembered that day fondly, it was christmas and his father had gotten drunk on whiskey. The two of them were having a great time laughing and watching movies, Blaine was so much at ease he turned to his father and told him his secret. He just kind of blurted it out , " Dad i'm gay". His father turned and patted him on the back and smiled. He then handed Blaine a golden pocket watch and kissed him on the cheek before excusing himself to bed. At that moment, Blaine truely felt accepted. It wasn't until the next day that it woke up that he realized his father was too drunk to remember the nights events. Unfortunely Blaines father wasn't as supportive when he was sober.

Blaine had just made his way to the bottom of the stairs when he heard a timd but familiar voice.

"Excuse me" Blaine looked up and saw a beautiful pair of blue-green eyes, he smiled. "Um-Hi, can I ask you a question I'm new here."

Blaine stuffed his watch into his pocket an stretched out his hand. A surge of warmth shot up Blaines arm. He knew exactly what Kurt was doing here as he , himself , did the same not two weeks ago. Except, even if he did say so himself, did a better job. Kurt was dressed in a mock up of the Dalton uniform and looked adorable.

"My name is Blaine." Blaine smiled up at Kurt who was standing a few steps up from the hazel eyed boy.

"Kurt" He relied taking Blaines hand and gazed into Blaines eyes. A few more boys rushed past the two and Kurt pulled his hand back."So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked confused.

"The Warblers!" Blaine announced a little more enthusiastic than needed. " Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine looked towards the groups of people making their way to the senior commons.

Kurt looked awe-struck."So, wait , the Glee club here is kind of, cool?"

Blaine nodded." The Warblers are like-" He paused looking for the right word. "-rockstars". Blaine smiled and he realized he just praised himself.

Kurts perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"Come on, I know a short-cut." Blaine said grabbing Kurt hand again. He pulled him through the back door and down the side hall-way. Blaine loved the feeling of having somebody's hand to hold again. He squeezed Kurts hand lightly as the two of them arrived at the senior commons.

Blaine pushed open the two doors open and pulled Kurt through them. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, leading the enemy right into their base, but he didn't care. There was something about the look in Kurts eyes that told Blaine, Kurt wasn't just here just to spy on their glee club.

Kurt looked around and took in the scene infront of him. Dozens of Dalton boys moving tables, talking and smiling.

"I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said blushing again.

Blaine internally smiled but played along. He reached over and pulled on the lapel of Kurts jacket. "Well next time don't forget your jacket and you'll fit right in ." He patted Kurt on the shoulder and winked and him which caused Kurt to smile.

Blaine glanced around and locked eyes with Wes. The other boys were already assembled and started wasn't gonna lie, he wanted to impress Kurt like Kurt impressed him during _Rocky Horror_.

Blaine smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine backed up and joined the other boys. He nodded his head to the boys harmonies before singing himself.

**Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

Blaine loved singing, it was his passion. His father wasn't very supportive, but then again his father wasn't very supportive of anything Blaine did. Its just, when he starts to sing something clicks inside him and everything else melts away.

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

Except for this time. This time he was singing infront of Kurt. He didn't know why he was so nervous Kurt was a perfect stranger to him. But the look Kurt was giving him, made Blaine blush. He found it hard to concintrate.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

But Kurt had another look in his face too. One that Blaine couldn't quiet make out. Kurts eyes were locked with his but often glanced around the room at the reaction of the other Dalton boys in awe.

**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever **

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Yeah ,You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight **

Once the song was over, Blaine got a warm reaction from his fellow students. Jeff and Nick came up behind Blaine and gave him a knowing look.

"I'll handle this boys, you had better get Wes and the others in on what we did." Blaine told the two of them before turning to face Kurt , who was clapping and smiling brightly. Blaine smiled, he could get used to somebody like Kurt.

* * *

**Hello again! OK so i've decided to continue. So this was part TV programme part me. But i'm not sticking with the TV plot in the next few chapters it will start to be more noticible. Although I want Kurt to go to Dalton so ... Thank you so much all the reviews , I love your fed back anywho i'm rambling ( Which I tend to do ) Reviews would be lovely :) **

**-Robyn **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kurt **_

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut with the hopes of exspelling all the tears from his body. He lay on the carpeted floor in his father and Carols room next to a beat up old dresser, that had all the drawers open. This dresser had once belonged to his mother and even though the Hummels had moved house, Burt couldn't seem to part with it. Carol understood though, which Kurt was grateful for. Whenever Kurt had the house to himself, which wasn't often, he would go to his fathers room and bathe in the smell of his mother's perfume which still hung around in the wood.

Kurt's mother died when he was eight, in a car accident. But even though Kurt was so young when it happened he remembered so much about her. He could remember her smile, which made the corners of her eyes crinkle. He remembered the way her would widen when she was surprised or happy. Burt said that Kurt had stolen his mothers appearance because he looked so much like her, especially his eyes, they were the same blue-green as his mothers and the same shape and they held just as much emotsion. Kurt's mom was also very fashionable which Kurt picked up on from a young age. Kurt could remember the smell of her cooking and the way it filled the house. He could remember standing infront of her ,wrapped in a purple apron, mixing a big bowl of cookie dough with her arms curled around him. But the thing Kurt remembered the most was her voice. Kurt could never forget her voice. She would sing to him everynight before bed. She taught Kurt everything he knew about music.

Usually Kurt would just talk about how his day was going, but recently he started talking about his feelings. He had so much that he felt he couldn't seem to contain them all anymore. Kurt had nobody to talk to (unless you count a diary), nobody seemed to care or understand. Hell, it was only last month that Finn begged Kurt not to do a solo with Sam because it would hurt Sam's reputation .This frustrated Kurt, what about his feelings, did _anybody _care about them?

And now with all the bullying Karofsky was giving him he just couldn't take it. Sure Finn and the other guys tried to help him but now Karofsky was getting more and more suttle. The looks that he would give Kurt in the halls would be enough to frighten any grown man. Kurt was terrified most of the time.

Finn was the only one who even knew Kurt did this. But Kurt just assumed he'd forgotten months ago.

"Mom please, please, tell me what to do. I just- I can't -" Kurt cut himself off with a large sob. "Why was I born like this? What did I do to deserve this? Huh?" Kurt could feel himself get worked up and decided it was time to leave.

He walked down the hall to his new bedroom, which was a lot smaller then his old one in the basement. The design was still pretty much the same. It was still filled with different shades of white and was extremely neat. Everything had a place. Kurt wasn't a neat freak nor did he have OCD, he just liked being able to find things with ease. Also Kurt was extremely forgetful.

He pulled a towel from the rack and padded into his bathroom. The water was extremely hot in the shower and Kurt could feel his skin turn an ugly shade of red. The water stung the cuts on his upper back, some were old and some were more recent. They were all from being shoved up against the lockers. Kurt hated the sight of his body now, with the amount of shallow scars, ugly scabs and yellowing bruises, he could never look at his own person without wanting to gag. He once banged his head on the wall of the school dumper so hard, that he saw spots for the whole day. Kurt loved clothes and fashion, but now it wasn't just for the thrill of new creations but it was because he could pick where on his body he wanted the attendion to be, they were great for hiding things.

His tears mingled with the water that dripped down from his hair. He remembered seeing adverts against bullying reminding him that _it gets better._ _When _was it going to start getting better, though was the thought that stuck with Kurt more then ever at times like these. Everything was only getting worse.

Even glee club was hard. He had to walk into the choir room and had to watch nearly everyone else be happy and in love. Kurt wanted that too He wanted someones hand to hold and someone's shoulder to lay on. He wanted a boy to wrap his sweater around his shoulders (even if the jacket wasn't this season). He wanted to look into someones eyes and see love and passion. The closest Kurt ever got to that was with Britney. Even this assignment, the boys and girls mash-up and the added pressure of sectionals. Nobody was listening to Kurt- they seemed to just want his out of the way Today at rehersals he was told to go spy on one of the Daltons Warblers.

Kurt was too good at acting, he was good at plastering a false smile on his face and simply shrugging his shoulders, that most of the members in the club have started to ignore his feelings. Singing that duet on his own killed him and nobody noticed but that one Miss Rachel Berry.

Kurt was alone and scared. He ran his hands through his hair and thought of the following day, where he would disguise as a Dalton preppy and sneak into a Warblers meeting. He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, maybe going away from McKinley even for a day would be good for Kurt.

Kurt switched off the water, dried off and sat down at his desk, where he pulled out a battered brown leather notebook, wrapped with a black elastic. He opened the first page and traced the bold words with his finger , _**Kurts Journal**__._ Kurt smiled, this was his one friend who knew everything about him and he was perfect because he wouldn't talk back or judge Kurt or try to out-shine Kurt, the only bad thing was he didn't give back the one thing Kurt really needed - advice.

Kurt was just about finished his entry when he heard the front door being pushed open and then slammed shut.

"Kurt, you home?" Finn's voice boomed around the house

"Yeah, up here" Kurt called back before placing his journal underneath his pillow. Kurt was forever forgetting things, placing it unerneath his pillow would be a safe way to keep track of it.

Finn burst into the room seconds later. " Sorry I was late, I was over with Sam playing _Halo . _So, are you gonna spy on the Wallymurs for us?" Finn asked flopping on to Kurts bed.

"Yeah, I'll spy on the_ Warblers_ for you, seen as I wasn't really given a choice." Kurt said monotone before sinking into his desk chair.

"Come on Kurt, we only asked you to do it as you know, you look like a preppy boy and you'll be able to judge them the best." Finn said trying, unsuccessfully, to flatter Kurt. " How is this going to work, anyway?"

"I don't know I haven't really thought it out yet." Kurt snapped.

"Dude, I was only asking a question, chill." Finn said standing up.

"Sorry, I've been stressed lately." Kurt said.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" Finn asked hopefully.

_Yes! There is plenty you could do, you could stop the jocks from terrorizing me, you could stand up for me. You could give me one of your many solos. You could convice Sam he's gay. _

All of these things, Kurt wanted to scream.

"No thanks. It's just school work."

"Oh, okay." Finn smiled, "you know Kurt if there was anything you ever wanted to talk to me about, Im like, always there for you." Finn scratched the back of his head ackwardly.

_Now's your chance!_

"Thanks , but I'm fine." Kurt merely shrugged."But it's getting kinda late and I have a skin-care routine to get to, so..."

"Yeah! Sorry. Goodnight, man." Finn said leaving.

Once Finn closed the door, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face and reminded himself he needed to shave in the morning. He wondered what the boys at this school would be like, would they talk to him, or what will they do when they find out Kurt is a spy. They would find out at sectionals.

Kurts fingers twitched towards his laptop. He could google them or YouTube them. He decided against, he would find out tomorrow.

Kurt woke up the next morning and started his outfit. He pulled out his iPod touch and looked up their uniform. He wasn't hard to copy and being Kurt, he funked it up a little. Kurt had all morning to prepare as he was mitching school.

He pulled up to the school a little after three thirty ( **Im Irish so I have no idea when school in America ends **). Kurt hoped that their glee club met after school like his did. He quickly found a parking spot and walked around to the front of the building. He pulled off his sunglasses and took in the structure infront of him. It was an old building, brown brick and neatly trimmed hedging. It had huge windows and Kurt could see boys moving around inside. He walked up the steps and pulled open the doors and peered around inside before slipping inside. He quickly blended in with the other boys.

He wandered around so a few minutes and somehow ended up upstairs in the building. This school was so different from his own the design was very vintage, which Kurt liked. Everything seemed wooden almost. Kurt wasn't getting any weird looks from any of the boys so he assumed his disguise worked. He noticed that was the boys were excited over something . He followed a group of boys to a wide twisting staircase. Kurt finally decided he was lost and needed help. Kurt wasn't normally shy, but he was undercover and realized he could be beaten up if he was found out.

He swallowed down that feeling and carefully walked down the stairs looking for someone to talk to. He noticed a boy walking beside him, he was looked down at a golden pocket watch. He had dark brown curly hair that was gelled down. Kurt pulled off his glasses and shoved them into his pocket.

"Excuse me, um-Hi, can I ask you a question I'm new here." Kurt asked , the boy turned around and looked up at him. He was beautiful. He had hazel eyes framed with thick eyelashes and adorable triangular eyebrows. Kurt blushed when he realized he was staring. The boy put the pocket watch into his pocket and extended his hand to Kurt.

"My name is Blaine." The hazel eyed boy said.

* * *

**Hey, this note is gonna be slightly bigger then my usual ones, but please read :D This not is NOT gonna be ****exactly**** like the programme ,in a sense that my own ideas shall be throw in as well ( as you've probably seen already) . I might use some of the glee scenes/songs etc. **

**ALSO, Im from Ireland, was anybody at the Gay Pride parade today ?( or yesterday because its 1.11am ) It was so good! **

**Finally , thank you so so so so much for your reviews and story alerts I love getting them, they really make my day. Some body messaged me about twitter. I do have a twitter but its not nesscessarly all to do with this story. I do put random stuff up there too but its Ribena_x and I do have a tumblr. I draw and stuff and I love drawing Klaine and Chris Colfer etc. so all that is up there.**

**Right enough of me rambling , (sorry I do that)**

**I think reviews are Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kurt**_

_Dear Diary, _

_I just- I really don't know where to start. Uggh, I've met a boy,- no a man. A doe-eyed, curly haired, perfect man. Who of which, goes be the name of Blaine Anderson. Oh god, I think im blushing again. I have been doing that all day long and I feel so embarrassed because I, Kurt Hummel, can truely say that I have a crush on the enemy, a preppy and no doubt, Rachel is going to be so mad. But I don't really care because, well, he's GAY! I call this progress after my track record with guys. To be honest ,I'm just proud to say I've never swooped so low as to have crushed on Puck!_

_I don't even know where to begin. He grabbed my hand and I swear I felt __something__. I don't know a spark and I kinda just wanted to melt. Do I sound crazy to you? well, of course I do, your a book! But seriously when he started singing I just went- . Uggh! I don't even know! It hard to describe his voice, if I were to try to narrow it down, his voice is the exact opposite of mine. He has dark brown nearly black hair thats extremely curly and I bet it would be cute if there wasn't so much gel slicked through it. He has big hazel eyes that are the colour of carmel and has amazing flecks of green through them. Oh god! Do you think he knew I was staring into them? I hope not. And finally he had a adorable goofy smile and a beautiful laugh.-,Great now I sound like im writing one of those cheap romance books_ (**a/n Which I have nothing against**). _Next thing you know I'm gonna image him runnng through the rain or something. He sang __**Teenage Dream**__ by Katy Perry. I'm not usually a big fan of her but I could get used to hearing Blaine singing her songs to me. _

_But then again, what the hell is he gonna see in a guy like me anyways. Im so weak and pathetic. Who wants a person like that? I can't even stand up for myself. I'm nothing but a shell of what I was. I used to be so comfortable in my own skin and now- thats just it! What am I now? I have so many different masks I don't even know which one the really me is anymore. I pretend to be happy, to be confident and strong for the people around me. I dont't know what I would do if they found out that I was a scared and hopeless little coward. My Dad can't find out about the bullying, his heart just couldn't take it. God if I lost him I would- I don't know what I would do. _

_And then there's Blaine, he can't find out. Today at the coffee house was so great. I got on so well with him. Would he still like me if he found out that Im the schools punching bag? I mean he was so understanding about me spying on him and his glee club. What do I do? Oh- Yeah I forgot, or more like tried to forget, Im completely alone. I have no one I can turn to for advice. Maybe Blaine doesn't need to find found about school..._

_-Kurt _

Kurt slammed the diary and shoved it angerly underneath his pillow. And flopped back on to his bed and thought about Blaine. He was so understanding today, about the whole spying thing. So maybe Kurts costume wasn't as good as he thought. He smiled, embarrassed thinkng back on the events of his day.

_Kurt watched Blaine pick up his leather satchel and walk through the crowd of boys, who were standing around in awe. Kurt couldn't understand why couldn't his own glee club be as popular as theirs. I mean, they had Rachel and she was a handful but if Kurt could see through her annoying ways surely the people in his school could right? Kurt was so jealous._

_Blaine beamed at Kurts shocked expression. Kurt blushed at the way Blaine looked at him, it was almost like he knew him._

_"So, what'd you think ?" Blaine said brushing past Kurt and down the hall, Kurt followed and tried to think of a smart reply, but failed._

_"Honestly, I thought you were great." Kurt said looking down not wanting to meet the boys gaze._

_"Really? " Blaine looked up and stared at Kurt. Kurt gazed into Blaines hazels eyes. Kurt followed Blaine into what he assumed was their school library and sat down at a table. It was quite empty._

_"So, what at you gonna tell your school?" Blaine blurted out and leaned forward on his forearms. Kurt could feel his face flame and he looked down. What he that obvious?_

_"I have no idea what your talking about -" _

_"Oh come on, Kurt we could spot you a mile off!" Blaine laughed. " Dalton is extremely strict on school uniforms and if you had stepped in here during the school day you would have been found out."_

_Kurt internly panicked, __**we **__**oh God are they going to beat me up? No Kurt! Act cool.**__" Do I look that bad?" Kurt blushed. _

_"No!" Blaine rushed out." What I mean is- I mean ,I didn't mean to affend you or anything." It was Blaines turn to blush. " I mean if someone was visiting the school you'd blend right in. You look totally awesome." Blaine looked flustered. Kurt laughed at his attempt to compliment him and shook head.._

_Blaine looked down and sighed. A slience fell between them. Blaine looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him._

_"I'm gonna tell them you were rubbish ." Kurt said finally.. Blaine shot him a quizzical look.._

_"One of my friends is the caption of our glee club and well shes the most annoying person you'll ever meet and I don't need the stress of more rehersals" Kurt shrugged, it was half true. _

_"What school do you go to?" Blaine asked smirking. _

_"McKinley." Kurt said and raised an eyebrow.." Why?"_

_"No reason" Blaine said looking down. " Are you talking about Rachel Berry?" _

_Kurts snapped up to meet his. Kurt wanted to throw up, he's straight! It was times like these that Kurt felt like screaming, little Miss. Rachel Berry was always getting the things Kurt wanted. She was always betterng him. He internly studdered at the old thoughts of Finn._

_Blaine could feel the other boy tense up. _

_"Yeah, shes dating my brother, though." Kurt said smugly._

_Blaine laughed. " Really? How?" _

_"Do you know her?" Kurt said confused. Well, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting_

_"Yeah, theres a Christmas concert thingy tat I'm involved in and her and I have to sing __**Baby, Its Cold Outside**__." Blaine said leaning back in his chair. " God ,she was horrible to me at the auditions, her Dad is directing it so she was there." _

_"Christmas?" Kurt asked." Buts thats months away." _

_"I know but I saw the audition flyer and thought ,why not? I love to perform incase you haven't notice" Blaine shrugged." Shes getting better though. Although, we have to dance together and its kinda immediate, thanks to her Dad. Anyway, she made me prove to her that I was gay before she'd even let me hold her hand." _

_Kurts heart scored. He bit down on his cheek to stop the smile from spreading across his face. But Kurt couldn't stop the sentence that flew from his mouth." You're gay?" _

_Kurt mentally face palmed himself._

_Blaine laughed and Kurt felt something change inside him, his laugh is so perfect."Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" _

_Kurt shook his head furiously. " What? No, I don't have a problem with you being gay, I'm gay! But Im sure you already know that." _

_Blaine smiled and something flashed across his eyes that Kurt didn't understand. " It's okay, I get that alot." _

_"Im sorry, but I have to ask ,is spying on us the only reason you're here?" Blaine asked cocking his head to one side." I was watching you when I was singing you seemed-" _

_"Let me stop you right there," Kurt said , a strange look appeared in his eyes," I came here because I wanted to check out the competition and , well, I wanted to see-"He cut off by his phone which was playing __**Funny Girl**__. _

_"Speak of the devil." Kurt mumbled and shot Blaine an apologetic look before answering the phone._

_"Hello...yes...No-" Kurt tried to say down the but often got cut-off." Rachel, calm down! I'm talking to him...yes, I know you know him...Yes I'm coming back now, I'll see you later, be over for around eight." _

_"Okay, bye." Kurt hung and slid the phone back into his pocket. " I'm sorry but I have to go, Rachel calls."_

_Kurt stood up and gather his coat and bag and looked up at Blaine." Why didn't you report me or beat me up? If someone was spying at my school, I don't think we'd be so friendly."_

_Blaine looked down with sad eyes before back into Kurts eyes." I would never bully you." There was a short silence between them as Kurt felt te meaning and depth in Blaines words, before he continued." Besides I like you." _

_"Do you wanna do something tomorrow? I have need a new shirt and stuff." Kurt rushed out._

_Blaine nodded and smiled shyly before pulling out his phone, the two boys exchanged numbers before Blaine walked Kurt to the main doors. Kurt walked calmly to his car and smoothly sat into the vehicle before doing a happy dance with the stiring wheel. Kurt held up his hand infront of his eyes, he felt a spark of electricity run through it when Blaine grabbed it ._

The door bell brought Kurt back from his memory and he shot up from his bed and looked at the ditital clock on his bedside locker. It was ten past eight. The blue eyed boy moaned and rolled over into the cushion, he didn't want to be quizzed by his friends, he was _still_ processing everything himself. _Was tomorrow a date?_ God he was _so_ unprepared.

"Kurt! Rachel and Mercedes are here!" Kurt moaned again, he was meant to have dip and food prepared, but he got carried away with his thoughts. He rolled off his bed and skipped down the stairs. Mercedes and Rachel stood side by side at the front door they looked like the drama masks because there was a frown ironed on Rachels face and Mercedes had an evil smile plastered on hers. Finn stood across from them with a confused look on his face.

"So, Burt and mom will be home in an hour , I'll see you lot tomorrow." Finn said to Kurt, he leaned over to kiss Rachel on the cheek. She nodded at him as he headed out the door. Finn was going to spend the night at Sams and some of the other guys.

" So Kurt-" Mercedes started but Rachel cut him off.

" What the hell happened?" Rachel said placing her hands on her hips."I can't believe you spied on them, why would you swoop so low?"

" Is that what you wore? Rachel said something about a guy!" Mercedes cut in too. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

" Okay both of you calm down." Kurt said."To answer your question Rachel, yes I went to spy on Dalton but only because I was told to-"

" If you were told to jump into a ring on fire would you!" Rachel exclaimed.

" Rachel, you angry at me for spying, you have been rehersing a duet with the caption of the Warblers!" Kurt said, his voice raising in pitch.

"Okay, What!" Mercedes shouted ,snapping her head around to Rachel. " And you didn't tell us?"

" Look, yes I spied and I'm not proud of it, but I met a boy there." Kurt smiled, wanting to put an end to the fight he could envision happening. Both of his friends faces brightened up immediately.

The three friends continued to talk about the hazel eyed boy as Kurt prepared nachos and dip. Kurt floated around the kitchen thinking about Blaine he could faintly hear Rachel and Mercedes talking behind him and added a grunt reply every now and then. Every time he closed his eyes e could see beautiful hazel iris' behind his lids. Kurts phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Hey Kurt, I was wondering what time you wanted to meet tomorrow? Because we totally forgot lol :) - Blaine Anderson.**

Both girls squealed as Kurt typed up a reply. He rolled his eyes at them but internly he was screaming.

_Hey, umm is two okay for you? ;P - Kurt Hummel._

The reply was almost immediate.

**Thats great :D But aren't you forgetting something? - Blaine Anderson.**

_No, what ? - Kurt Hummel. _

**Umm Kurt where are we meeting? lol - Blaine Anderson.**

Kurt looked up completely red before typing up a reply.

"Oh Kurt, your blushing!" Mercedes purred at him across the breakfast bar. Kurt qucikly typed a reply imforming Blaine of which mall they would meet.

"Whats he saying?" Rachel mumbled still not totally on board.

Kurt blushes and turns around quickly to finished his task, " We're going shopping."

" Is it a date?" Mercedes smiles.

"No, I don't think so. " Kurt says trying desperately not to sound to sad.

" Oh, come on Kurt, this is totally a date." Mercedes says trying to encourage him and failing.

"Look, 'Cedes, I don't even know what the deal is with him. I don't know if he has a boyfriend, I don't know if I'm his type. You didn't see him Cedes he's perfect and im...well...not Im anything but." Kurt said sadly before placed the bowl of nachos and dip on to the table before turning to get the pizza menu's from the drawer.

" Stop that." Rachel interjected. " I hate the thought of this relationship but if I'm being honest, I think you'd be really good together. I've known you for a while Kurt and you really shouldn't put yourself down, your pretty awesome." She smiled softly at Kurt.

" You are Kurt and thats all you can be! And we all love you for it." Mercedes said.

_Im weak and pathetic, _Kurt thought.

"Look right now Im just bathing in the fact that I like a gay guy." Kurt said fakely before spreading a range of take-out menus on the counter-top.

Later, the three friends were flopped on top of Kurts bed, rambling about anything and everything.

"Oh God, please Rachel stop, just stop!" Kurt clutched his stomach with laughter. Mercedes was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye she was curled up on her side like Kurt.

"Its not that bad." Rachel grumbled sitting down with her back to the headboard. She looked aborable in his pick fluffy P.J's that were covered in heart and blue love hearts and bunnies.

"It really is!" Kurt blurted out before going into fits of laughter again.

" Yes, please don't ever and I mean _ever_ sing that for anybody ever again." Mercedes said hugging one of Kurts many throw cushions. She was outfitted in a lemon tank top and lime green striped P.J bottoms.

" I just don't understand whats wrong with it !" Rachel sighed and picked up her notebook, which had "lyrics" written in it.

"Rachel, you just sang us a song about your _headband_" Kurt said biting his lip to stop the laughter which was about to escape him. Kurt was, as usual, wearing designer brand P.J's which were made from navy silk and fluffy socks and a grey dressing-gown.

" Well, they say-" Rachel was cut off by a beeping noise.

"Sorry, thats me." Mercedes said as she pulled out her phone. She rolled her eyes," Its just a **Facebook** notification." She typed something into her phone before snapping her head up suddenly and frightening Rachel.

"What?" Kurt said curiously.

"Where's your laptop?" She asked, her eyes scaning the room. Kurt reached down and pulled it up from underneath his bed and handed it to her.

"Why?" He and Rachel asked at the same time.

"I was just wondering if maybe theres a certain Warbler on **Facebook** in which we could spy on." She grinned.

"Oh, actually, Im friends with him on it." Rachel said sitting up closer to Mercedes. Let the guy-spy begin.

"And you were about to give out to Kurt for liking him, Rachel your practically attached to him. I think we need to worry about _you_ giving him our set-list." Mercedes joked.

Kurt had sat forward now curious about learning more about the hazel-eyed boy. Kurt tugged the laptop off Mercedes and into his lap. He was already logged in and simply typed Blaine Anderson into the search box.

His page wasn't on private so Kurt could see everything. His profile picture was a picture of himself in his Warblers uniform standing next a huge poster of **Harry Potter** ._ Hmm, he's a Potter fan too..._ Kurt thought. But Kurts eyes were drawn to the hot pink sun glasses he was wearing. Kurt blushed, he was so handsome.

"He always wears those things to rehearals." Rachel giggles referring to Blaines glasses. But Kurt isn't listening instead he clicks into the other boys photos. Kurt is riveted he flicks mindlessly through Blaine many pictures. They are all from Dalton though, Kurt notices. There are no family photos just him and the Warblers. He pauses on a photo of Blaine singing on stage, he has such a passionate look on his face, his eyes are closed but yet you can still see all the emotion on his face, its beautiful. Kurt clicks for the next photo and his heart stops. Its another picture of Blaine dressed in his Dalton uniform he's lying in the grass, his eyes are closed and theres a content and happy smile apon his face, but thats not whats affecting Kurt.

He's holding another boys hand, who is lying beside him resting his head on Blaines shoulder.

Tomorrow definiatly wasn't a date Kurt thought sadly, closing the laptop.

**Hi, I'm super sorry for the delay I've been super busy and haven't really had any time to myself. So I sat down and wrote this longer-then-usual chapter for you lot so bear in mind there probably will be mistakes, sorry again. **

**Im really ,really happy though because of all your alerts and reviews and favourites. I love them and they make my day, your all lovely people I love you's.**

**Finally, I need a name for the story. Im really bad with coming up with them, suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Its a girls name I'm looking for. I could really use the help. I'll pick the one I like the best :)**

**-Robyn **

**Reviews make my world go round :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blaine**_

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt walk over to his car. He really liked Kurt, he liked the ways he blushes at nearly everything Blaine says, he liked the way Kurt fiddled with his hands when he is nervous and he loved the way his eyes give away his feelings.

Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back to his room with his usual goofy smile on his face. He opened his door and shocked by its contents. His room was filled with his friends. They were all sprawled on across his room. Thad sat on Blaines window sill staring longingly out of it with an expression Blaine knew all to well, but Blaine wouldn't dare address Thad until he was ready. Nick and Jeff were sprawled carelessly across his bed and the un-used bed, David sat at Blaines desk playing with Blaines Rubex cube. Trent was picking up clothes off the floor and throwing them into a hamper and Wes was leaning against the wall .They were all talking and laughing except Thad, Blaine shot him a knowing look which Thad didn't see.

"What are you still doing here? Why aren't you packing for the weekend?" Blaine asked curiously before closing the door calmly. All the boys heads snap up to Blaine now aware of his presence.

"What happened?-"

"What did he say?-"

"Did you report-"

"Did you tell him about-"

" Why are you smiling?-"

The hazel-eyed boys friends asked all at once. Blaine shrugged and walked over to Trent and pulled the dirty vest out of his hands.

"No, I didn't report him." Blaine said looking down." I took him to the library-" Nick howled and Blaine shot him a look. " - And we talked."

Blaine looked over at Wes who looked disapointed. " He's really nice-"

"Okay, how can he be nice if he's a spy?" David said standing up angerly. Nick and Jeff looked at eachother from the beds with wide eyes.

"Shut up and let me speak." Blaine said lowly." He said he was gonna tell their glee club we weren't anygood, so hopefully he won't tell them about our song or tactics."

David and Wes sighed loudly in relief. "But, guys, you'd really like him though." Blaine pushed.

"Sounds like _you_ really _like _him." Nick said wiggling his eyebrows. Some of the other boys laughed and jeered.

Blaine blushed and looked down.

"Blaine, are you over Sebastian?" Wes said quietly but everyone heard him and the room fell silent. Blaine looked down and cupped the back of his neck. It had been a while since he heard _his_ name, sure he'd thought about him plenty of times, he just hadn't worked up the nerve to say it.

"I don't know." Blaine said. His head remained down, he didn't want to see all the judgemental looks he were his friends were giving him.

"What?" Jeff said shooting up off the bed he was lying on. " Blaine, what he did to you-"

"Yeah, Jeff thanks for reminding me. But I loved him and I'm sorry to have to be the one tell you that relationships are complicated. You don't you stop having feeling for somebody." Blaine snapped emotionally. Blaine brought a hand unintentionally to his chest.

" You didn't have to watch your friend fall apart! Blaine you were a mess. And mate, you are _still _ not right and its been months." Jeff said. Jeff cringed at the mermories of Blaine a few months ago when it had been worse, he never smiled and whenever he just it was pushed or fake and would never reach his bloodshot eyes. He wouldn't mix with the others either or show up for Warbler practice.

" We're only looking out for you." Trent butted in.

"Kurt _is _a spy!" Wes said.

Annoyance bubbled up inside of Blaine aswell as guilt and he could feel the words tumble from his month like word-vomit. " Wes, we went to spy on McKinley!"

" Thanks alot Blaine" Jeff and Nick sighed.

"Excuse me" David and Trent exclaimed. Wes stayed quiet.

"And risk everything! Do you realise how much trouble you could have gotten us into? " David said pacing between the two beds his hands rubbing his bald head.

" Look Dave, we didn't get caught did we, Kurt did!" Nick said brightly trying to lighten the mood.

" I cannot believe you would swoop so low." David said.

"Why the hell wasn't I invited?" Trent asked finally. Blaine wanted to sit down and bury his head in the clothes on the floor, his head was begininng to pound. A silence fell across the room and Wes uttered a question that shocked Blaine.

"Were they any good?" Wes asked casually.

Blaine nodded," Nick, Jeff and I went to see their production of Rocky Horror. They were really good, they put their own twist on it. Kurt played Riff-Raff"

"I'm sorry, Rocky what?" Thad asked reminding Blaine he was still here.

Nick laughed, " The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"You've never seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Trent all but exclaimed. Thad nodded and smiled timidly.

" We'll change that." Trent said smirking at Nick and Jeff.

"And your sure you weren't spotted." David asked the three spys.

" Well I thought I was spotted, " Blaine confessed." I quite literally ran into Kurt and we fell over but I ran away before he got a good look at my face. I must of done a job because he didn't recognise me today."

"So basically you're telling us you banged Kurt." Nick grinned an evil smile and Blaine turned beet-red.

"Yes-I mean no-I mean-I-" Blaine stuttered.

" Leave him alone" Trent defended and patted Blaine on the back.

"Yeah leave me alone." Blaine said looking down again. " And guys I don't mean to rude but it's getting late and I have to pack for the weekend."

"Jeez no need to kick us out." Nick joked. Blaine smiled timidly and ushered his friends to the door. He could hear them chattered all the way down the hallway.

Blaine wandered over to his bed and flopped down on it. He daydreamed of Kurt and Sebastian, now his head and heart hurt. He always seemed to punish himself with thoughts of Sebastain. He could _still_ feel Sebastian's arms wrapped around his waist, he smiled into the memory. He could still clearly remember the smell his cologne and the sound of his laugh His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying buzz of his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice rough.

" Blaine?" A womans voice, who Blaine recognised as his mothers, answered.

" Yes, hello mother." Blaine said politely, wiping away the stray tear that had made its way down his cheek.

" Its nearly seven, where are you? Dinner is in half an hour." Blaines mother said stiffly.

Conversations with his mother weren't always like this, stiff and short, they used used to be comfortable and friendly and Blaines mother wasn't always like this, she used to be like anyother mother, sweet and caring. Okay maybe she a little strict about dirt ( she hated it). Blaine could do no wrong in her eyes, he was her angel. But when Blaine came out it was like she couldn't get away from fast enough He had turned her into an embarrassment with her friends and for that he could never be forgiven, Jane Anderson was all about image and being gay wasn't part of it. But what hurt Blaine the most was that he knew that even if he wasn't attacked at his Sadie Hawkins dance she still would have made him transfer to Dalton.

" I haven't left yet, my friend needed help." He lied.

" Why do you put everything before your family?" She asked angerly. " Dinner is at seven _friend or no friend_. if your not here, it'll be in the microwave you can have it by yourself."

"Okay" Blaine said defeated he knew from experience not to try and fight it. There was no goodbye only dial tone, but he was accustomed to it now. He rolled eyes knowing he wouldn't make it home on time for dinner. On some level he was happy because now he wasn't gonna have to sit through his mothers constant glares and his fathers stories of his friends _beautiful _daughters.

Blaine pulled up to his house around 7:40 and parked his car in the Andersons huge garden. His parents like to flaut their money when ever they could. Their house was huge and looked more like a mansion then anything else. His father had a wide collection of old sports cars that Blaine was never allowed to touch. His mother loved gardens, well she liked the looks of gardens and the attendion that a well kept garden would bring to her so their garden was big and extravagant.

He pulled his bag out of the boot and walked up to the door. He looked down at himself quickly and smoothed out a lapel on his blazer nervously, he was still in his uniform because he knew if he wore something that was issued to him his parents couldn't scold him for _looking_ gay.

Blaine didn't own a set of house keys, they were taken off him when he started at Dalton. Blaine knew it was so he wouldn't bring his _friends_ there when his parents were away on one of their manys trips.

There maid, Rosa, opened the door, she was a middle aged spanish woman with green eyes and dark brown hair which she always wore in a plait. She imformed him that dinner had already begun. Blaine nodded but made his way to the dining room anyway. The walls in the Anderson house were bare except for the designer wallpaper that covered them, there were no family pictures and it had always been like growing up. Blaine took a deep breath as he opened the door dining room doors.

This room was the same design as the rest of the house modern, the walls were cream with golden tints and trimmings, a long glass table covered most on the room and four chairs were placed around it, the others were in the basement ready to be brought out for formal dinners with guests. There were three people sitting at the table, they were sitting in silence except for the noise of their knives and forks.

"Sorry I'm late." Blaine muttered and took his place across from his sister. She was smiling warming at him, like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Blaine took in here appearrance, her normally curly hair was pin straight and she wore a pink long sleeved dress.

"Hello Beth," he smiled at her." Mother, father." He nodded towards them.

"Late again, I see." Jane Anderson said pushing her food around the plate. Blaine got his features from his mother, their eyes were the same colour and they had the same bone structure but that was it. Jane Anderson had straight shoulder length light brown hair and a cold personality.

"Mom, don't you think Blaine would like some food." Beth asked staring directly at her brother.

"If Blaine was hungary he would have been here on time." His mother said glaring at Beth.

"Mom come on-" Beth started.

"Thats enough, young lady." Janes tone was stern.

"Beth it's fine, I'm not even that hungary." Blaine lied, he hadn't eaten since lunch. The room fell into an awkward silence.

" So, whats with the new look?" Blaine asked his sister.

"Oh that-" She said without looking up from her dinner. Blaine could now see that she had her nails painted hot pink and was wearing make-up, which was very out of style for his baby sister.

" Well I thought it made her look pretty and those curls were so childish and untamed, so I took out and bought her a straightener." Blaines mother said smiling.

"And the clothes." Blaine asked his eyes trying to catch his sisters but she wouldn't look up.

" Well, I thought the change would suit her well, I want her to fit in at school and be in with the latest fashions."

" Thats a lie."Beth muttered. " You told me it was about time I got a boyfriend and took me on this _make-over_"

" Well darling it is about time you got a boyfriend, your nearly sixteen and now you look your age." Their mother said smartly.

" Alot of people my age don't have boyfriends." Beth said trying to stick up for herself.

" I think you look very well." Blaines father finally spoke up. Beth merely glanced at him. Richard Anderson was a very quiet but powerful man. Blaine got his unruly hair and height from him.

"What mother, thats ridiculous she'll get a boyfriend when she's ready, stop pushing her." Blaine said hottly before turning to his sister." Beth, it'll happen when_ your _ready, I didn't get my first boyfriend until nearly a year ago." Beth smiled brightly up at her brother urging him to go on. " You shouldn't change yourself for _anybody _and if you have to they aren't worth it."

" Blaine, thats enough." Blaines father said sternly. " I'm sick with all you boyfriend rubbish. Your gonna grow out of this-"

"No, Dad he won't, it isn't a stage it won't change, he's gay. Why can't you except that?" Beth brust, standing up .Blaine could tell she was wearing heels.

"Elizabeth Claire Anderson! How dare you disrespect you father like that." Blaines mother said shocked, something evil sparked across her eyes but it was to fast for anybody to notice.

"Go to your room young lady, I'll deal with you later." Their father said. Beth's head snapped to the ground as she hurried from the room stubbling in her shoes. Beth's style wasn't like that at all, her footwear normally consisted of a pair of black high-top converse. She normally wore jeans or shorts, because she hated skirts, and t-shirts with band names on them or funny jumpers with quotes from her favoutite books. She also hated make-up and constantly chewed on her nails and she didn't really care much about her hair, unlike Blaine she loved it free of product, which Blaine thought made her look unique.

"This is my fault, I'm sorr-" Blaine started turning his head from his father to his mother and back again.

" Yes, _this_ is all your fault." Blaines father said coldly, Blaine cluthed the pocket watch in his blaze as he stood and left the room. He walked to the lobby and picked up his bag and climbed the many stairs in the Anderson house. He didn't bother stopping at his room but instead made straight for his sisters room and knocked quietly on the door.

"Hold on!" She called back. He heard banging around and finally she pulled opened the door, now clad in PJs.

" I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Blaine started immediatly.

"Stop it, you didn't do anything wrong." She pulled him in for a hug.

Blaine felt sorry for her ,he felt like nothing but a complete failure around her. When Cooper was about her age he annouced that when he was older he was going to move to New York to persue being an actor instead of following in his fathers foot-steps and becoming a laywer . At first everything okay because their parents thought it was just a stage he would grow out of, but he didn't. Cooper moved to New York straight after high-school and his parents practially dis-owned him. Which left all their parents expectations to fall on Blaine, he didn't mind though. Ever since Blaine was little he liked the thought of defending people to couldn't do it themselves.

But when Blaine came out to his parents the spotlight fell on to his sister and there wasn't anything Blaine could to help her. They seemed to be stricter with her, not wanting her to turn out like her older brothers, her role-models. Blaine knew in their ignorant minds they still hoped Blaine was just going through a stage, they obviously didn't learn anything from Cooper. Blaine admired Cooper even if he was a pain-in-the-ass.

Although he didn't see much of Cooper anymore, he talked on the phone to him whenever he could and spent inportant holidays with him alond with Beth because his parents would go off on big fancy holidays and just expect their kids to cope. Cooper lived in a nice two bedroom apartment in New-York wth his girlfriend Alison.

Beth smiled up at her brother, he was her role-model. She took his hand and pulled him into her room. Blaine looked around his sisters room, he closed his eyes and pictured what a fifteen year old girls room would look like, messy and quirky. With posters scathered across the walls and draws half open with clothes spilling out of them. Her room wasn't like that though, her room had a range of two colours, white and purple. He knew for a fact his little sister hated the colour purple with a passion, but she wouldn't tell her mother. She hated to disappoint people and this room was a gift for her birthday from her mother, a interior designer. Her room was very neat and clean and if it wasn't for her bag at the corner of the room, you wouldn't know she stayed there.

Beth transferred to Crawford Country Day around the same time as Blaine tranferred to Dalton, she like Blaine orinally went to public and she also like Blaine really liked private school.

" So how are you?" She asked flopping down on her bed. Blaine did the same.

" Fine and you?" He smiled. She studied her brothers face for a few seconds.

" No your not, tell me whats wrong. Is it Sebastian?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"How do you do that? How do you know Im not okay?" Blaine asked curiously.

" I can see it across your eyes, now stop trying to change the subject." She smirked and hugged the pillow next to her.

Blaine rolled over on to his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Blaine, you know you can always talk to me, I'll always be there for you, you know that right? What he did was really bad and to be honest I never thought he was good enough for you. It time to let go of him and move on-"

" Don't you think I know that! God, i've heard that enough today. Don't you realise that I loved him, I loved him so much it physically it hurt." Blaine said sitting up on the bed squeezing his eyes shut to stop the images of Sebastian from flooding his head. " But I guess you don't know seen as you've never had a boyfriend."

Blaines eyes snapped open, he couldn't believe he'd just said to his sister. She'd never been in a relationship and it had always been a sore spot for her. He turned to face her, she wasn't looking at him anymore, her left eye twitched. It only did that when she was sad, worried or stressed.

" Beth, I'm sorry-" She cut him off.

" No, It's fine it doesn't matter, it wasn't my place to say anything, Im sorry." She said sitting up beside him now clutching the pillow to her chest as though it was the only thing keeping her from crying.

Blaine looked at her with wide eyes, why was she apologising to him he deserved a smack at least. He opened his mouth again to speak but Beths bedroom opened again before he had the chance.

"Oh- Blaine, I thought you were in bed." There father stood at the doorway. An awkward silence fell over the room." Well, I need to talk to your sister alone so..." Blaine nodded and kissed his sister on the forehead and left the room brushing past his father, not noticing his sisters left eye twitching again.

Later that night in bed Blaine lay on his side hugging a pillow in the same manner as his sister but instead of falling asleep to Sebastain face he dreamed of boy with blue-green eyes and a smile that turned Blaines legs to jelly.

**Hey guys sorry about the delay, this chapter was suposed to be longer be I wanted to get it out to you lot. Do you like Beth? I still need a name, suggestions are wanted :) Oh yeah! I got a fringe this week, my friends think I look like Rachel Berry now lol. I also edited the first chapter, nothing major I was just re-reading it and noticed I was spelling "Jeff" like " Jerf" because Im an eejit. **

**Thanks again to the people who are favouriting and following and reviewing!**

**-Robyn**

**PLEASE REVIEW ( they are my drugs) **

**Kurt and Blaines coffee date next chapter ( or is it a date? ;P) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Blaine**_

Blaine rolled over in his bed; he had just startled himself out of a very pleasant dream, one of which he shared with Kurt. Blaine lay on his side staring out the wide windows. He only ever slept with the window open; he liked the cool air on his face. The wind blew Blaine's shear-white curtains astray and the moonlight cast their shadows along the bare green walls that surrounded Blaine. His room was much like his sisters, plain and boring. There was hardly any personal affection in the room except for a book on Blaine's nightstand which he had left there from his last Christmas. Blaine was never one for the classics and always preferred his Harry Potter.

Blaine clutched the pillow to his body harder, a deep rumble erupted from his stomach, and he was so caught up with Beth he'd forgotten to eat. He rolled again and kicked his blankets away and edged his way out of his warm bed. He never bothered unpacking when he arrived home, what was the point; he was only going to be here for two days.

Blaine pulled on a Dalton hoodie and crept out into the hallway and made his way down to his family's industrial-like kitchen. A figure sat at the island on one on the tall green stools, Beth, her back to him. Her hair was starting to curl at the bottoms and she was wearing different PJ's to when he last saw her, instead of the green tank top he'd last seen her in she was wearing a long sleeved black sweater. She shivered.

"What are you doing up?" Blaine asked his sister softly. Beth jumped but managed not to scream.

"My God Blaine, you frightened the crap out of me!" she said, one hand patting her chest and the other clutching a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Couldn't sleep?" Blaine asked eyeing the milk knowingly. Beth merely nodded. Blaine smiled noticed how she had a little bow pin in her hair keeping it out of her eyes. He opened the microwave and took of the miserable-looking steak his mother had given him, the sauce that was poured over the mashed potatoes had gotten lumpy and unappetizing and the steak had a big line of fat running through the middle. But Blaine was too hungry to complain and proceeded to reheat the meal. Beth sipped her milk loudly, a habit she got from Cooper.

"Beth, what I said earlier was completely out of line and I'm sorry, I was just stressed and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have." Blaine said sincerely. Beth kept her eyes on the glass in her hands.

"It's okay, Blaine, really, it's not my business."

"Yeah, but you cared enough to want to help and I was being an absolute douche," Beth smiled softly and nodded. She shivered again and took a sip from the glass. The microwave timer beeped and Blaine turned to get the food.

"So, how was Dad? Did he take away your allowance or something?" Blaine grunted remembering how every little mistake he did when he was younger was treated with a cruel grounding, but now that he and his sister were boarding, they couldn't be grounded. Beth's left eye twitched.

Blaine turned back to the table and placed his food opposite his sister.

"Oh, that. I got off with a warning." Beth said, another shiver ran through her and she gently ran her hands over her arms for warmth.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked trying and failing to meet his sister's eyes, she nodded. "Here, take this then." Blaine got up and rounded the table, helped her into his hoodie and started rubbing her arms to create friction. Beth flinched, but Blaine didn't notice.

"I'm glad you only got off with a warning." Blaine smiled and sat back down to eat. "Aren't you still saving up for that easel thingy?" Beth was into art and that's usually where her allowance went. She nodded. The two siblings fell into a comfortable silence.

"So we had a spy at school today." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, really?" Beth asked curiously.

"Yeah, he goes to McKinley. His name is Kurt." Blaine smiled into the name. _Okay seriously, what was it about that name?_

"I know that look Blaine Anderson." Beth quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do. He seems nice, he's very talkative." Blaine said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Beth said, coming out of the shell she seemed to be hiding herself in.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," Blaine said, shoveling another fork into his mouth.

"Blaine, I only wanna look out for you."

"I know, Beth." Blaine didn't know how he felt about Kurt, he just knew he liked him and that was enough for now. He didn't want to think about all the things that scared him about that sentence.

Beth smiled at her brother, remembering how he was last Christmas when he was truly happy; he hadn't even met Sebastian then. She compared the image with one she remembered from a few weeks ago. Her big brother, her role model, her hero was broken and nobody could fix him.

"So, _Chicago_..." Beth started. She drained the last of her milk. Blaine beamed across the table from her.

"Yeah, I know! I can't wait. Please tell me you're going to audition for something."

"Yeah, I think I might go up for Velma or Roxie. I honestly don't know, I mean I would be happy to just be in the chorus." Beth timidly smiled.

"You so should, Beth. When are you going to believe the people who tell you how talented you are?" Blaine asked seriously; his sister shrugged it off and shook her head.

"I take it you're going for Billy." Beth implied. Blaine was multi-talented and he knew it, not that he'd ever brag. He'd be a shoo-in for the male-lead.

Blaine nodded. The conversation continued like this for another half hour before Beth yawned widely.

"My God, look at the time!" Beth quietly exclaimed. "I'm gonna be dead on my feet tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, we'd better get to bed." Blaine walked up with Beth and bid her goodnight before turning in himself. He collapsed on to his bed and pulled his phone off the bedside locker and unlocked it. He had a message from Kurt informing him of the mall that they were meeting and text message from Trent, another spam message. It was too late to answer anything now so he logged on to his Facebook, something he hadn't done in a while. He had a few notifications and a friend request. Blaines face broke out into a grin the moment he saw Kurt Hummel's name and immediately accepted. Blaine browsed through Kurts pictures. _My God, what is he wearing? _Blaine laughed at Kurt's fashion choices; they were so brave, colorful and out-there. Blaine was never that flamboyant.

There was a beautiful picture of just Kurt's eyes which highlighted their color. There was another picture of Kurt and Rachel on a stage with witch hats on and broomsticks and another on Kurt kissing a black girl on the cheek, this picture however was disappointingly in black and white, Blaine couldn't see the color of Kurt's gorgeous eyes. Blaine barked out a loud laugh at the next photo, it was of Kurt and two other boys, Kurt stood in the middle, he looked younger in this photo. The three boys were wearing long wigs; Kurt's being long, straight, and blonde. And finally there was Kurt's profile picture, he was standing in front of a whiteboard with a girl on either side of him, they all had their hands raised and were looking up. Kurt had a makeshift bald cap on and the girl in the cheerleader outfit beside him had a huge curly brown haired wig on. Blaine smiled; it was obviously a rehearsal for _Rocky Horror_.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine mumbled, his eyes slidding closed and his phone dropping on to the bed beside him.

Blaine was awoken painfully the next morning when his body hit the floor beside him. He angrily sat up and grabbed his phone out from under his pillow and turned off the alarm which had frightened the shit out of him. He collapsed back onto the carpet and rubbed his elbow. Blaine raised his hands and ran his hands through his hair and moaned when he realized that he had forgotten to wash the gel out of it which now led to the clump that was his head. The memories on the night before came back to him and he cringed, remembering dinner. He replayed the talk with his sister which led him to Kurt, which made his mood instantly change. Why? He didn't know. He hadn't known Kurt properly for more than a day, but the thought of him still made Blaine feel better.

Blaine sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He quickly made his bed, even though he didn't really need to, Rosa was supposed to do it him, and made his way to the bathroom and had a quick shower.

Blaine dressed himself in a plain white t-shirt with three buttons down the front and a grey and white striped cardigan with grey pants with the bottoms turned up and black shoes. When he was satisfied, he moved on to his hair.

Blaine hated his hair and he always had, ever since he was little. He had seen pictures of himself with a huge afro and would actually praise his own mother for chopping it off at 9 years old. Blaine discovered gel at 12 and hasn't looked back since. People teased him for his curls, by people he meant Sebastian, and said they made him look girly. Blaine was already gay and didn't want the extra attention.

He tugged his travel bag out and poured its contents across the bed. It was only then Blaine remembered that he had used it all the day before. Panic-mode had been fully activated _Kurt! Oh God, Kurt! He can't see me like this. _Blaine tore through his room. There were some clothes in the drawers but they were years old, Blaine hadn't them since his last growth spurt. He finally found a grey beanie which would be suitable to cover his mop of hair.

Blaine had just enough time to walk through a cloud of cologne before running down the stairs to grab his keys. Rosa informed him that his parents were working this weekend, which just left him and Beth the house. He literally ran into her on the way out the door.

"Blaine…," Beth started with a smile.

"Can't talk B, I'm late for coffee with Kurt!" Blaine said, speaking so fast his words jumbled together. He brushed past Beth and out the door, faintly hearing her call something behind him.

Blaine quickly found a parking spot and ran through the mall to the only and busiest coffee shop in the place, the Lima Bean. Blaine had been coming there for years with his friends even before he transferred to Dalton. He walked through the door and was hit with the soothing smell of coffee beans with hints of caramel and chocolate. The place was fairly busy today. His eyes traveled around the shop, in the hopes of meeting blue ones, but instead saw a hand shoot up and were drawn to a lone figure sitting in the corner wearing a white button up coat with a blue shirt. Blaine smiled and made his way over to Kurt.

"Hi, stranger," Blaine greeted taking a seat opposite Kurt.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind but I ordered for myself while I was waiting." Kurt blushed.

"What? No, it's fine. I'm sorry I'm late, I had a bit of an emergency," Blaine said looking at Kurt's hands that were wrapped around the warm coffee cup." I ran out of hair gel." He pointed to his hat.

"Hair gel? Well, I'm not surprised, judging you from yesterday I'd say you go through a lot," Kurt said cheekily.

"Hey, everyone has an addiction. I choose hair products."

"Well, what do you know, that just happens to be one of mine too, if you hadn't noticed." Both boys shared a chuckle.

"I'm going to get a coffee, would you like a refill?" Blaine asked, standing up again.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm fine." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine appeared back with a medium drip and a caramel waffle for himself an Kurt.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got you a waffle." Blaine said.

"Thank you; they're my favorite although you didn't have too." Kurt smiled timidly.

"So how long have you been in the Glee club at your school?" Blaine asked.

"It's pretty recent, about a year maybe." Kurt said. "Our glee club isn't as _popular_ as yours."

"Oh?" Blaine said, raising both his triangular shaped eyebrows.

"So tell me about the Warblers," Kurt asked trying to get the focus off himself.

"Wow, Kurt, not talking for even ten minutes and you already want the dirt." Blaine joked and Kurt blushed.

"What! No, I mean-" Kurt flustered.

"Well, we're an a cappella choir and instead of having a teacher tell us what to do we have three senior classmen who oversee our group practices." Blaine cut across Kurt who smiled gratefully.

"Really? If we didn't have Mr. Schue, I think Rachel Berry would long be dead because Santana probably would have killed her." Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"Long story; I mean that my glee club isn't as friendly as yours, yours looks so close and humble. I mean, yeah you could say we're kinda close but the truth is we'd bite each other's head off if that meant we could be famous. Especially Rachel, but you know that, don't you?"

"Come on, you gotta be close with some of them," Blaine said incredulously. Kurt pulled out his phone and put up a recent picture of the glee club and leaned across the table to show Blaine.

"Well, that's Rachel, she's annoying as hell, but we relate. Then there's Mercedes, we're not as close as we were last year, but I still love her." Kurt continued to point out the members of the glee club for Blaine and described them to him. Kurt smiled mentally; Blaine truly seemed interested in what he was saying. Kurt had expected Blaine to immediately ask about their vocals and try and get any information he could, but he didn't. "... and then there's Finn, he's my stepbrother, so we kinda have to get along."

Blaine laughed. "That's not always true, my older brother is like the guy version of Rachel and he annoys the crap out of me."

"But you still love him, right?" Kurt asked. Blaine abruptly stopped laughing. Of course he loved Cooper, seeing him for the holidays wasn't enough, Blaine missed him something terrible.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine said looking down at the table.

"So tell me about your friends." Kurt said wanting to change the subject in the hopes of hearing Blaines laugh again.

"Well, my friends Wes, David and Thad are three senior classmen who look over our glee club, they're the most normal of my friends, and then there Trent who's in love with himself but he's very caring. Finally, there's Nick and Jeff, the two clowns, if you will. You can't be with them and not smile; they're always up to no good and somehow manage to get me caught up in their madness." Blaine rolled his eyes. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it.

"I'd love to meet them," Kurt said suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blaine smiled noticing how his hand itched closer and closer to Kurts which was resting next to his plate.

"Blaine? Is that you?" A voice called out from across the coffee shop. Blaine pulled his hand away and face-planted the table.

"Dude, that's totally him," another voice said. Blaine quietly groaned which made Kurt blush. Nick and Jeff approached the boys table with wide grins.

"What are the odds we'd bump into you here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" Blaine muttered as Nick and Jeff pulled up a chair officially ruining any _moment_ Blaine had with Kurt.

"Umm, Kurt, this is Nick and Jeff," Blaine introduced.

"Hello," Kurt said with a small wave.

"Hello 007," Nick grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"You know the spy, James Bond?" Nick continued.

"That was a rubbish joke, man, even for you," Jeff criticized. Kurt blushed again as the two boys bickered back and forth. Blaine kicked them under the table which caused Nick to whack his knee on the underside of the table promptly causing Kurt's unfinished coffee to spill everywhere. Blaine wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

The four jumped up and flustered for napkins. Kurt sensed Blaine's embarrassment and shot him a reassuring smile. Once the boys were settled again Jeff turned and looked at Blaine with raised eyebrows.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Kurt and I are getting coffee and then we're going shopping," Blaine said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

"Really? Because we thought you were here on a da-" Nick started brightly.

"What are you two doing here?" Blaine cut across, wanted nothing more than to face-plant Nick to the table. Kurt coughed lightly and looked sadly down at his folded hands on the table. He always knew there was a big chance this wasn't a date but hearing the words made feel him stupid and embarrassed.

Blaine glared at the two boys, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Kurt off. But even if Kurt wasn't scared off, Blaine wasn't even sure if he was ready for a relationship yet?

"Oh, well, we're here to see _Ted_," Jeff said awkwardly.

"It's really funny, I went to see it last week, I swear I shed a tear." Kurt said trying to sound confident and involved.

"Oh crap!" Blaine snapped as realization spread over him. He looked round the table and saw that his friends were looking at him confused.

"Oh God, not you Kurt! I'm sorry." Blaine rushed out as he hastily pulled his phone from his pocket: Three unread messages, all from Beth.

"_Blaine, when are you finished with Kurt? I've been dying to see_Ted_ for ages. I'm so excited. We haven't been out in a while just you and me xx –Beth_"

"_Are you coming to get me soon? The movie starts in a half-hour and we'll have to drive all the way over xx – Beth_"

"_You've forgotten, haven't you? It doesn't matter, I understand. It's no big deal – Beth_"

How could he forget they've been planning this trip since Tuesday? Both siblings had always loved _Family Guy _and couldn't wait to see the movie together. He groaned into his hand. She was gonna be so upset because by the time they could both get free time again it would already be out of cinemas, it's been out for weeks.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked; his eyes were wide with worry.

"No, I forgot that I was supposed to take my little sister to the movies today," Blaine said.

"Beth will be fine. She's one tough cookie. It's not like you forgot on purpose." Nick tried to reason. Blaine nodded even though his mind was still guilty. He looked over at Kurt, who had a kind smile on his face.

"We'll pick her up an 'I'm sorry' gift. Think of anything that might make her smile?" Blaine smiled over at Kurt dazed before nodding softly. The two boys continued to stare at one another until Jeff decided to change the subject.

"Okay man, what's up with the hat?" he asked and Blaine glared at him.

"I ran out of gel," he responded simply.

"That's no reason to cover your beautiful curls, Blainey," Nick said dramatically. Kurt looked on in amusement.

"Blainey?" Kurt giggled. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know what my hair looks like without gel, I look like I was electrocuted." Blaine snapped. Nick and Jeff sniggered.

"Can I see?" Kurt asked curiously.

"What? No way!" Blaine said, placing his hands on either side on his head to keep the hat in place. He hadn't noticed that Jeff and Nick were smiling evilly at one another.

"Please?" Kurt pouted and Blaine swore his heart melted.

"Yeah, Blaine, please," Nick said, placing his head beside Kurt and tried to copy the pout.

Blaine barked out a laugh and used his hands to cover his mouth. Now was Jeff's chance.

"Go!" Nick exclaimed, frightening Kurt and startling Blaine, who looked up in confusion. Jeff's hand shot out and grabbed Blaine's hat straight off his head. Blaine hands shot up to cover his locks.

"You bastard!" Blaine shouted, drawing even more attention to the table. His cheeks turned crimson as he stood to retrieve his hat. Kurt laughed as the two other boys made a run for it out the door of the coffee shop. Kurt stared up at Blaine, his hair was gorgeous. It was wide, curly, and free. It looked extremely delicate and soft and Kurt wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it. He preferred it to the way he saw Blaine yesterday.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Blaine exclaimed, taking off after the evil duo.

"Right behind you, Batman," Kurt laughed, picking up his satchel and swinging it over his shoulder.

Kurt caught up to Blaine quickly outside the coffee shop, but wasn't left a lot of time to get his bearing as Blaine grabbed his hand and the two set off running past the stores, chasing after the blonde and brunette. Blaine marveled the feeling of Kurt's softs fingers laced through his and give it a quick squeeze every now and then, unknowingly causing Kurt to blush.

"Blaine! What are we doing?" Kurt asked through his giggles, ignoring all the strange looks people were giving them.

"Getting justice and my hat back!" Blaine said, deeply trying and failing to sound like Batman as he pulled Kurt down the steps towards the large fountain in the middle of the mall. It always crowded around this part of the mall; it was the "hang-out" spot. The fountain was huge and all the water was gathered at the bottom in a large but shallow pool which was bordered with a marble bench for people to sit on.

The two stopped short for air before looking around for the other two boys. Kurt smiled down at his hand which was enclosed in Blaine's before looking up at Blaine's curls, which bounced with every turn of his head. Blaine however was more interested in finding to two culprits responsible for his sheer and utter embarrassment. He felt as though the whole world was looking at him and laughing at his cursed head of hair.

Blaine scanned the crowd and spotted the two thieves on the opposite side of the fountain.

"Kurt, you go that and I'll go the other," Blaine said before ducking his head slightly and making off around the fountain towards Jeff and Nick. Kurt didn't have time to respond before he felt his feet running in the opposite direction to Blaine. Blaine let out a string of spoilages to the many people he was brushing past until finally he was face to face with the boys. Blaine caught sight of Kurt in the corner of his eye behind Jeff and Nick.

"Stop or the hat gets it!" Jeff joked, holding Blaine's beanie over the edge on the fountain. Blaine heard Kurt's giggle and laughed himself.

"We're doing this for your own good," Nick added. "It's good for your head to get a little air." The little scene they were putting on had attracted a very small audience. Blaine blushed and looked down and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out. He looked around at Kurt who had the most beautiful bemused smile on his smile. Blaine saw him motion his arms towards the boys; Blaine caught on immediately and nodded slightly trying not to let Nick and Jeff know their secret plan.

Kurt rushed forward and circled his arms around Jeff and Blaine jumped towards his hat arms outstretched. But he hadn't been quick enough and Jeff dropped the grey beanie. Everything from then started to move almost in slow motion for Blaine. He could see the hat touch the top of the water. He could hear Kurt, Jeff, and Nick laughing. He could feel the hard marble connecting with his shins and finally he could feel the water on his fingertips followed by his arms.

"Shit! Blaine!" Kurt shouted and wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle to pull him upright and out of the water. Thankfully Blaine hadn't fallen in fully, but the tips of his curls were soaked along with his arms and face, which had been splashed. Now Blaine really wanted to die. His whole body was on fire and it didn't help that Kurt still had his arms around him and strangers were silently laughing at him. He reached down and pulled his hat out of the fountain before squeezing out most of the water. He turned out of Kurts arms and looked over at Nick and Jeff. Both made matching expressions, shocked and sorry.

"I'll deal with you two later," Blaine said sternly. He should be furious, he should be screaming his head off at them but he didn't because he could hear Kurt's quiet giggles from behind him and his embarrassment sorta melted away as Nick and Jeff walked away through the crowded mall. He looked over at Kurt, he had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other covered his mouth to stop the laughing. Blaine smiled over at him.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?" Blaine said, quirking one of his triangular eyebrows. Kurt giggled and shook his head.

"Yes, I do, Batman. Your curls are adorable." Kurt laughed

"Okay then. Well, is this funny?" Blaine smiled and pulled his wet hat over Kurts head. Kurt's blue-green eyes widened to the size of tennis balls.

"Blaine I-don't-know-your-middle-name Anderson, you just— My hair— Oh God!" Kurt stammered. Blaine tilted his head back and belted a laugh.

"It's okay, you still look gorgeous," Blaine said softly. Kurt's eyes snapped to his, water dripping down his red cheeks. Blaine froze and realized what he'd just said and looked down.

"Do you still want to go shopping? I need a white t-shirt for a Glee project; we're singing _Born This Way_." Kurt smiled at Blaine who nodded bashfully.

"Well it can't get much more embarrassing then this, right?" Blaine joked. He looked up at Kurt you wasn't looking at him anymore instead he was looking over Blaines shoulder. His eyes dazed and he sported an unreadable expression.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked confused and waved a hand in front of Kurts face.

Kurt's eyes snapped back to Blaine's. "Come on, then." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him away from the fountain. Blaine looked back on his shoulder and glanced towards to the crowd on the other side of the fountain. Everyone was doing their own thing, whether it be talking, reading, or making their way between stores. His eyes stopped on a boy who was staring directly at him. He was tall, beefy and sported a red and white letterman jacket.

**Hello peoples! I think this is the longest chapter I've written. ****AND its devoted to my new beta (Yes, I got a beta, I'm so flattered!), CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek. Thank you!**

**Have you all heard about Klaine season 4?! I won't say anything in case you haven't read up on it.**

**Thank you for reading and your reviews, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**-Robyn**

**Reviews make me as happy as Kurt in the Klaine Box video.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Blaine**_

"...Come on, where are you?" Blaine muttered to himself. He squinted out of the window .Rain was pelting down on the hood of his car. The wipers were going at full blast. Blaine pulled out the battered sheet he had scrabbled the directions on along with a shaky doodle that was supposed to be a map. Blaine was terrible at directions. He looked up at the street ahead of his and tried to determine whether or not the picture was the same. He was currently trying to locate _Bowties and Tophats_, a vintage stop that sold one-of-a-kind bowties and being Blaine, he had to get his hands on one. It was quite an odd hobby to have for a 17-year-old, collecting bowties.

Blaine smiled to himself as he thought back to yesterday, when he last saw Kurt. He wore himself a plastic bowtie with a clock-face imbedded in it, where he got these things was beyond him. Blaine and Kurt had met up for coffee, something the two of them had being doing all week. Unfortunately, Kurt had to work today, at what Blaine didn't know. Kurt was too embarrassed to tell him.

Just as Blaine was about to give up, his car gave an unhealthy stutter and came to a sharp stop. Blaine's eyes widened with horror. This car was only 2010 and was given to him less than a year ago; if he'd broken it, his father would kill him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaine spat, smacking the steering wheel hard. Blaine looked around hastily, but couldn't see anything out the rain covered windows. He patted his pocket for his pocket for his phone and remembered he left it charging on his nightstand back at Dalton. He looked down at himself, his Dalton uniform wasn't very waterproof and he hadn't brought an overcoat. He sighed to himself before opening the car door and flinging himself out into the storm. He pulled open the hood and leaned over into the engine hoping to get some cover from the rain but was forced back out into the rain as smoke poured out of the car. Blaine looked at the car with confusion; he hadn't a clue what was wrong. I mean, he was good at math and football and memorizing things. He helped his dad rebuild a car one summer and could tell you every car part he put into it, but what he couldn't tell you was how it worked. He sighed to himself again and rubbed his forehead.

He looked up and around the street he was parked on, it was deserted. Blaine squinted through the rain thankful he had put in contacts this morning, he hated when it was rained and he felt like he should a pair of wipers for his glasses. He was parked on the side of what looked like a main street. He glared up at the _Bowties and Tophats_ sign that stared at him from across the road. Few people were walking up and down it with umbrellas. Shops looked closed for the night. He looked up at the corner. There was a car park with about half a dozen cars in it a large garage stood beside with stacks of tires surrounding the doors. The sign above the entrance read, "Hummel's Tires & Lube". Blaine smiled, someone was watching over him. Hopefully the people in there could help.

Blaine shivered as he felt the rain seep into his clothes and reach his skin. The gel in his hair was hopefully keeping it from frizzing. At least he could get his car fixed, Blaine thought as he patted his other pocket for his wallet, and maybe get hold of a phone. He was to have dinner with his family; they were having company over, a work friend of his father's. He'd not seen Beth since the weekend, Kurt had pick out a cheap but elegant necklace with the word Beth on it and she forgot all about the movie. Blaine jogged over to the garage and into the entrance. He heard voices coming from inside and figured the owner must be with a client.

"So you like Carole and Finn, right?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah, I do. Carole's great and Finn's…well, he's Finn," a familiar voice replied. It was unique and high-pitched, Kurt's. Of course, _Hummel_. Kurt Hummel. This must his dad's shop. Blaine heard a banging from inside and shrunk back into a stack of tires.

"I've really taken to Finn, must say after what happened between you two, I didn't think I would ever like him," the man's voice said. Kurt merely hummed in agreement.

"You two are okay right? I mean he hasn't called you a fag again-"

"Dad! Can we not go there?" Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, we haven't talked in ages." Kurt's father said softly. Kurt muttered something under his breath. There was a silence between the two men; Blaine was about to cough to make his presence known, but Kurt's dad spoke up again.

"How's school?"

"The usual," Kurt stated simply.

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? If you're having problems-"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm handling everything fine, aren't I? I'm getting good grades, I have friends." Kurt cut his father off hastily, obviously not wanting to discuss the topic of school. Blaine frowned at this, was Kurt having problems at school? He leaned closer to hear better but hit his foot off a metal shelf which stood tall beside him. _Shit!_

"Hello? Anyone there?" the man's voice called out loudly. Blaine stumbled in the entrance of the garage and did a double take at the sight before him.

Kurt and his father sat around a small table with papers thrown across it, two coffee cups sat in front of each man and a half eaten muffin lay in between the two. Kurt wore a white vest with navy overalls that were half on tied up on his hips and an open light blue shirt with a little white name tag stitched on to it, his name scrawled across it in red. An older man stood next to him wearing the same blue shirt; except Burt was written on the name-tag and he wore navy pants and a navy cap.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked while a light blush graced his face. "What happened to you?" Kurt asked taking in Blaine's appearance.

"I…umm…broke down," Blaine said hopelessly, pointing back in the direction he came. "And this was the closest shop I could find." Blaine looked down at his soaked uniform. "I forgot my coat."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "I can tell."

"Oh, you're Blaine?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded hastily. "Kurt's been talking about you." Kurt abruptly stopped laughing and a soft blush covered his features as he glared across to his father.

"Dad!" His voice was higher than usual.

"I'm Burt," he said holding up his hand. Blaine grabbed it and shook it awkwardly.

"I'm Blaine…but you already knew that," Blaine said nervously. _Well done Blaine, you sound like an idiot._Kurt smiled at him.

"Well, we better get your car, is it far?" Burt said and Blaine wanted to hug him for breaking the awkward tension.

"No, it's not. It's just across the road actually."

"Okay boys, looks like we're pushing it." Burt said, squinting out the door and across the road. The monsoon-like rain had eased off some.

The three men ran outside and Blaine leaned in and put the Volvo in neutral and pushed against the steering wheel. Burt and Kurt pushed the back of the car.

About ten minutes and a lot of effort later, Blaine's car was parked within the garage. Blaine stood beside his car uselessly as the two men leaned over into the engine.

"Ahh, there," Kurt said to his father before pointing to something. "Do you see it?" Burt nodded.

"Oh god, have I wrecked it? I'm rubbish with cars!" Blaine said, now worried, he pulled at the sleeves of his blazer nervously imagining his father's face when he told him the damage.

"Relax, darling, you just need a bit oil and water and your fan belt needs a little readjusting, that's all." Kurt was unaware he'd just called him "darling". The curly-haired boy smiled bashfully.

"Excuse me, anyone here?" A voice sounded through the garage.

"Shoot, that'd be Paul. You got this Kurt?" Burt rushed off in the direction that the voice came from.

"Yeah, dad." Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's.

"So, this is where you work?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows. Kurt's head flopped down on his chest.

"Yeah…" Kurt said quietly obviously embarrassed.

"I can't believe you can fix cars. That's so cool," Blaine said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it's really not."

"What! Are you kidding, it's awesome. Plus, I bet it gets you tons of guys." Blaine unintentionally flirted and Kurt snorted.

A comfortable silence settled over them as Kurt took in Blaine's appearance.

"Blaine, you look like a drowned cat. You know you don't have to go everywhere in that thing right? You can wear other clothes," Kurt joked

"I didn't plan to get soaked, you know." Blaine said with a shiver, flinching when he felt his toes move within his damp socks.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" Kurt asked walking over to a small group of lockers, pulling one open and taking out his famous satchel.

"Okay, promise you won't laugh?" Kurt nodded and giggled anyway.

"I like to collect bowties and there's this great place across the road-"

"Oh my gosh, so do I! That's where I get all my bowties." Kurt beamed. Blaine locked eyes with his and the two shared a knowing grin.

"So that's where you get them, then."

Kurt nodded. "My mom got me into them."

"Here, change into those." Kurt said, pushing a folded pile of clothes into Blaine's hands.

"What! Kurt, I'll be fine. Besides we're not the same size."

"Are you serious, Blaine? You're practically leaving a puddle in the middle of the floor. And as for size, you're kinda tiny." Kurt laughed. "So we'll fold up the bottoms."

"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded.

"You can change in the bathroom; it's down the hall to the right. I'll get started," Kurt explained all in one breath. Kurt leaned into Blaine's car and flicked on the radio.

Blaine blushed for what felt like the hundred time that day and walked down the hall to the bathroom. On the wall, he found a picture. It was of a younger Burt, still clothed in a cap. He was stood next to a short stack of tires; sitting upon them was an adorable mini-version of Kurt. He must have been at least six or seven. He wore a pair of overalls that were too big on him. A bright green bowtie stuck out of the top of them. A woman stood next to him, she was beautiful; she looked exactly like Kurt, same eyes and nose. She smiled brightly at the camera. _She must be his real mom_, Blaine thought remembering a conversation they'd over coffee about Kurt's mother having passed away and his dad having a girlfriend called Carole. Big balloons littered the background and an "Open Now!" banner hung above their heads.

* * *

"So…um… How do I look?" Blaine asked shyly, tugging the tight black t-shirt down further over his torso. He clutched his uniform and shoes in the other hand.

Kurt was pouring water through a funnel in a grease covered carton.

"Wow, you look…like me," Kurt said shooting Blaine a funny look. His eyes raked over Blaine, causing him to blush. He stood dressed in a black t-shirt with four white stripes on it around the arms and skin-tight white jeans with black braces hanging down around his thighs. On his feet, he wore what felt like designer socks.

Kurt saw the self-conscious look on Blaine's face. "Blaine, you look fine…except," He walked over to Blaine and looked down deeply into his eyes before reaching down and swiping his thumb across Blaine's forehead. Blaine let out a silent gasp at the contact.

"Sorry, you had some grease on your head." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded shakily.

"Kurt!" Burt's voice sounded throughout the garage and the boys sprung apart. "How's Blaine's car?" He looked between the two boys awkwardly. A short uncomfortable silence passed before Kurt coughed.

"It's fine. I'm nearly finished."

"Well Blaine you certainly looked different." Burt laughed rubbing his hands in a clean rag. Blaine smiled and looked at Kurts shaking shoulders from under the hood.

"Is that Beyoncé?" Burt said curiously indicating the radio that was playing softly. Kurt simply nodded causing Burt to laugh.

"Kurt why don't you show Blaine your _Single-"_Burt teased shaking his hand up by his face.

"Dad!" Kurt cut his father off with a shaky laugh. Burt coughed awkwardly while Blaine looked on in amusement.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Carole and as soon as you finish up, we'll head home for dinner," Burt said, an unreadable grin on his face.

"Blaine, do you wanna come over for dinner?" Kurt popped his head over the hood.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, right Dad?"

Burt's face twisted in discomfort before he nodded at Kurt.

"Cool, I'll drive home then with you," Kurt said, shutting the hood and smiling brightly at Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt, can I use your phone?" Blaine asked when they entered the Hummel house.

"Yeah sure." He picked up the house phone from its cradle on a table beside the front door and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Beth please?" Blaine asked Rosa, watching Kurt disappear down the hall.

"Blaine? Where are you?" A slightly panicked voice asked.

"I'm at Kurt's house, I'm gonna have dinner here. My car broke down and I'm not gonna get back there in time."

"What? You're going to leave me here with these people alone?" Beth's voice was frantic. Blaine could almost see her standing by the phone wrapping her fingers in her hair nervously.

"Beth, you'll be fine. It's just dinner." Blaine tried to comfort her.

"Blaine, it's not just dinner. Dad's friend is sitting in the living room along with his wife and their fifteen-year-old son. Blaine, this is a set-up."

"Beth, you do know when a couple get married, they tend to have kids? I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that aren't the only fifteen-year-old teenager," Blaine joked.

"Mom has me in a Versace dress and I've just had my eyebrows waxed. She's trying to set me up! Blaine, please get here. I don't want to be set-up with this boy by our parents!" Beth begged through the phone.

Kurt appeared in the hallway. "Hey, Blaine, dinner's just being served." Blaine nodded.

"Beth…"

"You're gonna blow me off again for _him_." Blaine could hear the anger in her voice.

"Beth, please, I'm not trying to blow you off. I won't get back there in time anyway. I don't see what the big deal is." A long pause occurred before her response.

"Whatever." The line went dead.

"Everything, okay?" Kurt asked rubbing his hands on a dish cloth. Blaine merely smiled and shrugged. But Blaine knew everything wasn't right, things were going on with his sister. She was keeping something from him.

The two boys walked into the kitchen, Blaine behind Kurt.

"Carole, Finn, this is Blaine." Blaine took in the appearance before him: Burt stood at the sink mashing potatoes in a pot. A woman stood at the oven pulled something delicious smelling out of the oven, and a tall lanky boy sat at the table. Blaine smiled; he was blessed to have such a nice house himself with hired help, but he couldn't help but be jealous of Kurt's house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. In Blaine's house, he had a dining room with a long table. Kurt had a large kitchen with a small circle table. He imagined what it must be like on special occasions, like Christmas, everyone so close and happy and involved. Not like his house, hell, most of the time he didn't go home for special occasions, why bother.

"Oh, hello, Blaine." Carole smiled warmly. "I'm Carole. Kurt's been talking about you." Blaine smiled bashfully and waved at her awkwardly before turning his attention to the lanky boy who smiled at him shyly.

"Finn, just say hello, I won't tell Rachel!" Kurt snapped. Finn stood up abruptly and offered a hand to Blaine.

"Hey, I'm Finn and Rachel's boyfriend as you can probably tell." Blaine smiled at the comment.

"Right then, this is just about ready, everyone sit, sit!" Carole said before a silence could settle over the group.

Blaine stayed pretty quiet during dinner; he listened to the pleasant conversation passing between the family members. Remembering his last family dinner, he cringed. Blaine sat directly across from Kurt who blushed every time their eyes met.

Kurt was adorable though. He had a napkin tucked into the front of his work shirt and would wipe his mouth every few bites. He also held the knife and fork at a weird angle.

Finn had just finished a story about some online game when Burt cleared his throat and caught Carol's eye from across the table.

"Okay, then, we…um…have an announcement."

Kurt's eyes darted to Finn's who merely shrugged in confusion. Thoughts raced through Kurt's mind, expecting the worst. Had he had another call from the doctor? He glanced across to Blaine who was staring at him intently.

"So you both know that Carole and I have been seeing each other for a while now..." Burt started and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Way to state the obvious._

"And well, you know we love you very much and we wouldn't do anything to hurt you, but..." Burt continued. Finn leaned forward as if to move the speech along.

"We're engaged!" Carol exclaimed. Burt looked at her lovingly, understanding her excitement. Blaine looked over at Kurt, unsure of his feelings on the matter. A hundred different emotions passed across his face. His father was getting remarried. Blaine suddenly understood why Burt was hesitant to bring him to dinner, this was a _family_ dinner and on some level Blaine felt as though he was intruding, he blushed and buried himself in his food while Finn and Kurt mulled it over.

He didn't have to wait too long before Kurt jumped with a happy cheer, successfully scaring Finn.

"That's great!" he said, throwing his arms around his father, who breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine looked on in envy; he would kill for a father-son relationship like that with his own father. He couldn't remember the last time his father hugged him.

Finn timidly made his way around to his mother and copied Kurt's action. Blaine rested his head on his hands and looked on in awe.

"So everything's good then, you're both okay with this?" Burt asked when they were all settled again.

"Yes!" Kurt beamed." You're going to let me plan it, right? Otherwise I hate the idea."

Carole threw her back and laughed, "Of course you are sweetie." Kurt physically relaxed and looked across to Blaine. Unsure of what to say, Blaine beamed back, causing Kurt to blush. The two seemed to fade into their own little world. Kurt brought his foot and rested it beside Blaine's so they touched. Blaine wanted Kurt to reach across the table and hold his hand too, but he didn't.

"So when are you gonna get married?" Finn asked, causing Kurts attention to switch.

Burt coughed awkwardly as Carole said, "Well, um, we've been thinking about getting married for a while and we want to getting married as soon as possible, like within in the month." A silence fell across the table, you could almost hear Kurts jaw drop open, his foot twitched against Blaine's.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Kurt joked lightly.

"Darling, if it's too much we can hire someone." Carol started sensing Kurt panic.

"No! I'll be fine." Kurt rushed out and Blaine couldn't help but let out a small laugh. They were both unaware that Burt was watching them.

"Kurt don't go crazy, okay? We're trying to save up for a nice honeymoon." Burt said looking bashfully at Carol.

"Well, in that case, music's sorted, glee club will do it." Kurt said. "So there's one less thing to worry about."

"You won't have to do it all yourself, you'll have your friends, Blaine, and Finn to help." Blaine smiled at his name being mentioned.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, confused. Finn quirked an eyebrow too.

"Yeah well, the best man's gotta help too." The fork Kurt had been holding dropped with a loud bang on to his plate.

"What?" Finn asked.

"We just figured that Kurt would be happier being Carol's "man of honor" and Finn would be happier being my best man. But Finn, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Burt clarified.

Blaine's eyes were trained on Kurt, his foot had jerked away from his and his hands were balled up into fists. He was staring at the glass in front of his with an unreadable expression on his face. His bottom lip trembled slightly for a second before he pulled it between his teeth.

"No! I would love to be your best man," Finn said thickly, smiling at Burt.

"Kurt, is that okay?" Carole asked him softly. Kurt's head whipped round to her so fast his hair bounced.

"Yes, of course!" Kurt said tightly, nodding his head rapidly; his jaw was clenched and his eyes emotionless.

"Well congratulations!" Blaine said quietly.

"Oh Blaine, honey, I forgot you were even here. How rude. Thank you sweetie, you'll help Kurt right?" Carole asked and Blaine nodded mutely, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face, who was back to staring at the glass.

Kurt coughed softly. "Well, I'm stuffed! Finn it's your turn to clean up, right? Me and Blaine are gonna head to my room, get started on planning." He rushed out.

"You sure? You haven't had any ice-cream." Finn looked as though Kurt had just turned down meeting the Queen.

"No thanks, you coming Blaine?" Kurt urged. Blaine nodded hastily.

The two bounded up the stairs in silence and went to Kurt's room. The whole thing screamed Kurt: it was cool, clean and just plain Kurt. The best thing was it smelled of Kurt. It was like hugging him. There were pictures scattered on his dresser, including some of his mother and of the New Directions. Blaine internally smiled at how clean the room was and how different it was to his own back at Dalton. The room was so tasteful and chic.

Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's and noticed a Dalton pamphlet on the bed. He was about to question when he looked up and caught Kurt's broken expression.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, unsure whether or not to pull him in for a hug.

"Am I really that girly?" Kurt asked, leaning against his closed door.

"What?" Blaine asked, honestly confused.

"I was just asked to someone's '_maid of honor_'?" Kurt exclaimed. "Next, they'll ask me to wear a dress." A tear finally runs down Kurt's cheek and Blaine pulls him into his arms.

"Kurt, calm down and talk to me." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Why is Finn best man? I'm his son." Blaine knew something was wrong. "I'm his real son. Why didn't he pick me? It has to be because he thinks I'm too girly or something! I'm nothing like a girl, sure I like fashion and my voice is slightly higher-pitched then most guys, but-"

"Kurt, stop, just stop. You're nothing like a girl, I promise. He picked Finn for the reasons you just said. You like fashion and planning, it's something your good at. Carole needs someone like you. Can you imagine Finn going dress shopping? Can you imagine yourself planning a night out with the guys, with beer, fast food, and football? I understand why you're upset, Kurt. But he didn't do this because he thinks you're girly, he loves you so much. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my dad. Try to see it from his point of view."

Kurt sniffled into Blaine's neck." You don't think I'm girly?"

"Kurt, I'm gay, if I thought you were girly, I wouldn't find you attractive," Blaine said without realizing. Kurt beamed into his shoulder.

"Thank you, I think you're—" A knock on the door interrupted him.

"What?" Kurt called softly, moving away from Blaine, who hated the sudden distance.

"Kurt, it's me." Finn's voice sounded through the door. "Look, are you okay with me being the best man? Cause I don't have to be. I can tell-"

Kurt swallowed his pride and hurt and called back a smooth "It's fine."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Goodbye, Finn," Kurt called back, his voice inked with a little annoyance. He wasn't _sure_though, he still wanted to be _his_ dad's best man. Finn and his dad been spending so much time together, Kurt felt replaced. He hated it.

"So what's this?" Blaine asked, holding up the Dalton pamphlet, trying to change the subject.

"Oh that…well…before I went to spy on you and the Warblers I had to do some research. Did you know there's a whole paragraph on you in there?" Kurt said sitting down on the bed.

"Really?" Blaine asked, unaware the school was giving out his information. He flicked through the booklet and sure enough found his school picture smiling back at him and a short paragraph on him about his grades and the clubs is was in, informing all who read that he was Head Boy. There was also a quote from him that he didn't even remember giving. Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, my researched consisted of that and your school website, which didn't give me a lot, only that you have a school choir called the Warblers and that your caption. I considered Googling you, but I didn't," Kurt said in one breath taking the booklet from Blaine and smiling down at his picture.

"Don't." Blaine's face hardened.

"Don't what?"

"Don't look me up." His voice was flat.

Kurt laughed. "What is it? Embarrassing pictures?"

"Kurt, I'm serious, please, I'm asking you as my friend, don't look me up," Blaine said solidly. Kurt could see something else in Blaine's eyes.

"Okay, I won't," Kurt said; he took one of Blaine's hands.

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly looking behind Kurt to the nightstand where the clock was.

"Holy crap, I gotta go, I'll be late for curfew." Blaine said standing up suddenly. "Thanks for dinner. Oh god, how much do I owe your dad?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, _I_fixed your car, not my Dad. And we're friends, you don't owe me anything."

"But—"

"No, look, you can buy us coffee next time?" Kurt said, pushing Blaine's wallet back into his pocket.

"I'll see you for coffee tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded quickly. The two walked down to the front door.

"Oh, I forgot, Jeff, Nick, and the rest of the Warblers are going swimming this weekend and we wanted to know if you and the New Directions wanted to come with and afterwards, we could go back to Dalton and sing something for each other, you know, stop the spying?" Blaine smirked and Kurt laughed.

"I'll ask them. Bye, Blaine."

* * *

Later that night, Kurt lay in bed staring down at his phone, which lit up his room, hurting his eyes. He squinted at the tiny font on Google; _Blaine Anderson_ was typed into the search box, his finger hovering over the search button.

* * *

**Hello, Strangers!**

**Just got my cast off (finally)! Yes, I broke my arm and that and a selection of other things kept me from writing but alas here it is the next chapter! I took a break from writing and wrote a KlaineOne-Shot(based one year after**_**The Break-Up**_**. Check it out) and shortly after, I broke my arm. So there you go. Thank you for being so patient and Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows. I love's you all. This chapter was a tad rushed.**

**Beta'ed by the ever lovelyCouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGlee k**

**-Robyn**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kurt_**

_Dear Diary_

_Okay this is gonna be quick because I'm not nearly ready and Blaine is gonna be like, really soon. I'm so sorry I haven't written to you. I've been so busy and I'm just about to tear my hair out with this wedding, which was announced last week and is going to be inoneweek. I've hardly had time to sleep; the caterer loves to moan about all my choices, I've never wanted to hit a woman more. Carole's dress had to brought in and won't be ready until the day before the actual wedding and Finn hasn't even started thinking about his speech and his calmness is freaking me out to no end. Of course, Mr. Schue totally jumped on board of the glee club performing at the wedding "It'll be great practice for Sectionals". But my biggest pain is by far Rachel, she complains about everything from the color of the dress Carole's picked for the bridesmaids to the songs Dad's picked out to be sung. If it wasn't for Blaine, I don't know what I would do. He's nearly missed curfew all this week because he's been planning with me, he's been there when a panic attack hits and rubs my back and guides me through them with words of encouragement. He's_secretly_talking to Rachel and getting her to agree with me on ideas, although he won't tell me he's doing it, I know it's him. He convinced me to go swimming today with him and some of his Warbler friends instead of going over the wedding menu, saying " I swear to god Kurt you need to calm down and take a break, this will all still be here tomorrow."_

_Which leads me to my next rant; this week in school has been hell. Karofsky... Oh god...I just don't know how much more I can take. On Monday, he locker-slammed me so hard the blood seeped through my shirt and jumper; I couldn't move my shoulder for days without cracking the scab. And the look in his eyes I just... It makes me feel sick... I'm one step away from tearing my hair out._

_Shoot there's Blaine! I gotta go! I promise to report more later._

_-Kurt_

Kurt quickly shoved his journal back into its hiding place and shoved his shoes on. He was nervous for today for a number of reasons, like seeing Blaine topless, mixing the glee clubs and singing in front of Blaine. Kurt caught sight of himself in the mirror, he was blushing. It seemed that recently a rose tint had taken a permanent place of his face. Kurt hated the way he looked then he blushed, he looked like he had an ugly rash on his face.

"Kurt, come on!" Finn called again impatiently from the bottom of the staircase. Kurt could almost see Blaine chuckling alongside him, probably looking adorable in some outfit that will show his features off beautifully.

"I'll be right down!" Kurt repeated gathering his bag from beside the door pausing to check if he has his "Likes Boys" t-shirt packed.

Blaine was stood with Finn at the front door, his head thrown back in a laugh, he wore a red t-shirt, blue denim jeans with the bottoms turned up and black ankle length Converse, he looked hot.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, causing Blaine's head to snap in his direction.

"I was just telling Blaine about the time Burt caught you, Tina, and Brittany doing _Single Ladies_," Finn said innocently.

"Finn!" Kurt's voice was a few octaves higher than normal, if that was even possible. If he thought doing the _Single Ladies_ dance in front of his dad was embarrassing, this was just painful. He glanced at Blaine who had an adorable smirk on his face.

Kurt bowed his head and shoved past the two boys.

"So we're taking my car and meeting the rest there. Finn says he's taking your car to pick up some of your friends?" Blaine asked and Kurt merely nodded. The two drove in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Umm, it was before I came out. And the girls and I thought it would be funny, so we decided to film it. My dad was supposed to be at the garage all day but he came home early and found us. He must've been quite the shock to find his son in a skin-tight leotard and a sparkly vest dancing to Beyoncé. To get out of the sheer embarrassment, one of my friends told him I was on the football. I honestly wanted to die."

Blaine chuckled. "I'll bet. What did you do?"

"I joined the football team."

Blaine's eyebrows looked as though they were going to shoot off his face. "Really?"

"Yes! As the kicker, and I'll have you know I was the best kicker our school had I won our first game in ages, but I had to teach them the _Single Ladies_ dance because, you see, Finn goes through these mad stages where an idea hits and he has to see it through."

"Oh my God, you taught your school football team to dance? That's pretty amazing." Blaine gasped in awe.

"Thanks." Kurt blushed.

"You wouldn't happen to have a video of this..." Blaine trailed off innocently. Kurt grinned and nodded.

"Wes and David have a video of me singing _I Touch Myself_," Blaine confessed.

"What! Okay, you have some explaining to do!" Kurt said, throwing back his head and laughing.

"Okay, okay, last year just before Christmas, the Warblers decided to have a small party in the dorms before we all went our separate ways and someone spiked the drinks. So poor unknowing me decided we just had to play Truth or Dare. And Jeff dared me to kiss Nick, who is very straight, and I could see that he was very uncomfortable so I said I would do anything else. It was David's bright idea, so now there's a recording of me out there somewhere singing _I Touch Myself_ with a mop." Blaine shrugs, secretly marveling in Kurt's laugh.

"Why the mop?"

"Well first it started out as a mike, then it morphed into a danced partner, you know there's no one better." Blaine grinned.

"You're crazy, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled looking out the window.

"You have no idea," Blaine said quietly, more to himself.

* * *

They pulled up to the Aqua Center, Kurt laughing at another story Blaine was telling him.

"Unicorn!" Brittany said running up to Kurt as he got out of the car. "New unicorn!" She had a sad look about her.

"Unicorn?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'll explain later." Kurt said catching Brittany as she fell into his arms. "What's wrong Brit?"

"'Tana is sad at me." Brittany said into Kurt's collar. Kurt mentally sighed, Brittany is so innocent, he hated when people made her sad.

"What did you do, sweetie?" Kurt said gathering her in his arms looking across the small car park to where the others were clustered at the entrance. He could make out most off his friends (a few were absent) and a few of the Warblers, not all of them. The Warblers seemed to be getting along with his friends.

"I...um... I'm not really sure," Brittany said, looking genuinely confused.

Kurt smiled timidly," I'm sure everything will work out."

Brittany looked over at Blaine who was pulling their bags out of the boot.

"You must be the new unicorn, I'm Fabulous." She said sticking out her hand. Blaine looked a little frightened.

"No, you're Brittany," Kurt corrected her.

"And you're Fabulous?" Brittany asked Kurt. Blaine chuckled and caught Kurt eye.

"Yes Brit, I am."

"Come on; let's show him to the others." Brittany grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him over to the group.

"Blainey-poo!" Jeff exclaimed. "You're here, finally!"

"Blainey-poo?" Santana sniggered from her place beside Nick; she had her arm laced though his.

"No! NO! My name is Blaine, no other variations please." Blaine said, glaring at Jeff causing the other Warblers to laugh.

"So this is our big competition? He doesn't look very _big._" Santana sneered.

"Santana!" Kurt hissed, embarrassed but that melted away when the others laughed.

"It's okay Kurt, you would not believe how much times I get that." Blaine said, turning an adorable shade of pink.

"I think it's cute." Brittany said hugging the hazel eyed boy and slightly lifting him from the ground.

"Hello, Blaine." Rachel said after Britt put him down. "Have you been rehearsing our son-"

"Oh Rachel, shut up and come on. We're here to swim and relax." Tina said, grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him through the man doors, she proceeded to introduce Blaine to all of their friends. Kurt looked on from afar, happy that he was getting on his friends. He chatted with Thad, keeping an eye on Blaine.

"Okay, everyone, meet in the main pool when your changed," Mike announced before disappearing in a changing cubicle.

* * *

Kurt stared at his reflection, he stood in nothing but his navy swimming shorts. He hated his reflection, he was too skinny and lanky and you see bone in all the wrong places. He turned and looked over his shoulder, what he saw made him want to gag. The majority on his shoulder was a purple-brown color and his right shoulder had a nasty gash on it that had scabbed over to give it an ugly appearance. He flexed the muscles in his back and moaned quietly at the pain. He turned and pulled a plain white t-shirt out of his bag and threw it on.

He quickly locked his bag in a locker and slipped the key ring on a bobbin and put it on his ankle. He made his way to the pool and was pleasantly pleased to find he was the second one there, the first being Mercedes who looked like an alien in her sliver goggles. The two passed the time floated on their backs, Mercedes hushed over David. She talked about how handsome he was. She teased Kurt about Blaine making him dip his head under the water to escape the embarrassment of the loud kissing noises she was making.

Then Kurt saw him standing at the edge of the pool looking at the two friends laughing. He was wearing light blue swimming trucks was some sort of print on them. His torso was a beautiful olive shade with a light dusting of hair under his navel; he had strong arms and a soft abs.

"Hello?" Kurt asked righting himself and fixing his t-shirt under Blaine's gaze.

"Enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms across his beautifully toned chest.

"More than you know," Kurt said smugly. The two simply stared at each other for a few moments before the silence was broken by Finn and Nick, who picked Blaine up and threw him into the school with no warning at all.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked after swimming over. He pulled a spluttering Blaine against him and patted his back trying not to let his hand linger too long on Blaine's soft skin.

"Yeah," Blaine coughed with a watery smile.

Puck was last in the pool. He wanted all the attention on him. He flexed his arms before diving perfectly into the pool. Finn scoffed from his place beside Rachel and Mike simply rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and the shirt, Hummel?" Puck asked, causing Kurt to freeze.

"You got a problem with it, Puck?" Kurt challenged.

"No, but it's not exactly sunny in here is it. What gives?" Puck asks running a hand through his Mohawk.

"Why can't you pick on Finn? He's just as covered as me." Kurt asks, protectively gesturing to Finn who was failing to do a hand-stand. He also wore a t-shirt but his was red.

"Touché." A silence passes over the group.

"Who's up for waterslides?" Wes asks. God bless Wes, always knows what to do to break tension.

The group line up in front of a double-ring waterslide and breaks up into pairs. Kurt looks over at Mercedes to find she's already standing alongside David who's describing a story frantically with hand motions as Mercedes laughed.

Kurt feels a hand tap him on the shoulder and flinches slightly.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Blaine asks him and Kurt's heart jumps. He whips his head up and down Blaine grabs them a ring and the two run up the stairs to the slide.

"Do you want to be in the front or back?" Kurt asked setting up the ring.

"Front, please!" Blaine said, buzzing with a childlike excitement which Kurt thought was endearing.

Kurt sat down in the back ring and Blaine sat down in the front between Kurt's legs. Kurt blushed furiously pushing off against the ledge behind him. Blaine laughed as they slide almost vertically down while Kurt's stomach dropped. The two were laughing by the time they rounded the first corner. They came to another drop that seemed steeper than the first, Kurt screamed and lurched forward and slide his arms around Blaine's torso which only caused Blaine to laugh even more. He grabbed Kurt's hands which were rested on his chest and intertwined their fingers. They came to the final drop which led into the pool at the bottom of all the slides, Kurt squeezed Blaine tighter and giggled as they slammed into the water. They somehow broke away from their ring and came up gasping for air in each other's arms.

"Whoa!" Kurt said, staring at Blaine who had a small timid smile upon his face. He didn't say anything; he simply stared into Kurt's blue-green eyes. Kurt shivered under the intense gaze, feeling the heat of Blaine arms through the thin material of his t-shirt. Water dripped down Blaine's cheeks like tears. Kurt looked between his hazel eyes and his plump lips, Blaine seemed to be doing the same to Kurt. He tilted his head slightly and moved to lean in. Kurt let his eyes slide shut and waited for Blaine's soft lips to meet his.

"Unicorn! Come on! We're gonna play chicken," Brittany exclaimed from somewhere beside Kurt. The boys sprung apart. Kurt remembered where he was: in a pool filled with his friends, who were probably all staring at them right now. He glanced at Blaine who was intently staring at the surface of the water with an unreadable expression on his face. Brittany grabbed his arm and pulled him over the girls.

"You really like him, don't you?" Quinn asked him slinging an arm over his shoulder painfully not realizing she was pressing on the bruises that covered Kurt's shoulders. Kurt glanced over to Blaine who was talking to Mike and Puck. He nodded.

He glanced around at his friends Santana and Nick were flirting and Rachel and David were trying and failing to the Dirty Dancing lift with Finn looking on jealously from the side of the pool. Brittany was playing with Jeff's hair, Mercedes was talking to Trent and Artie sat in a water ring that was that was being monitored by Wes. They floated about, messing around, a careless air about them.

Kurt sighed and turned his attention back to Blaine who was laughing at something Mike had said. His eyes were screwed up with cute little wrinkles around them; his strong shoulder shook as he clutched his stomach. Puck gave a disgusted look before turning and announcing, "Okay, pick a team mate. Quinnie?"

Blaine's head snapped up-right and whipped around to look at Kurt, who blushed after been caught gawking.

"Partners?" Blaine mouthed. Kurt blushed and nodded, earning a painful squeeze from Quinn.

"How'd play chicken?" Thad whispered to Brittany.

"You don't know how to play?" Finn asked, hugging Rachel's waist tighter.

"You sit on your partner's shoulders and try knocking the other person off," Brittany said beaming. "Can we go first?"

First up were Brittany and David against Nick and Santana, who was nice enough to let Brittany win. Next was Rachel and Finn against Mercedes and Trent, Mercedes won and Rachel blamed Finn. Kurt smiled as he watched Rachel slap Finn's arm. Who would've thought a big guy like Finn would be frightened of a tiny girl?

Suddenly Kurt was being lifted out of the water, he let out a shriek. Blaine had swim underneath him and was now standing with Kurt proudly on him shoulders.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. Blaine chuckled making Kurt shake on his shoulders and grab for Blaine's hair.

"Who's next?" Blaine asked moving forward in the water. Quinn answered by climbing on to Puck's shoulders. Kurt shot Quinn a warning glance before they braced their arms against each other.

"Oh, Hummel, you're going down." Puck smirked glaring at Blaine. The two glared at each other before they heard a quick, "Okay, go!"

Kurt didn't resister who said it as Quinn was already pushed against him. Blaine clutched Kurt's shins and leaned forward making Kurt fall into Quinn. Puck stumbled backwards making Quinn and Kurt break apart. Kurt laughed and threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair which was covered in hair gel, he didn't feel Blaine shudder beneath him. Blaine walked forward and Kurt gently pushed Quinn's shoulders making her topple off Puck.

"Victory!" Kurt cheered pumping his arms into the air. Blaine laughed sat down in the water allowing Kurt to get off his shoulders.

"Awesome!" Blaine said giving Kurt a high-five. Blaine noticed the weird look Kurt was giving him.

"What?"

"You just had to leave that gel in your hair," Kurt said shaking his head before reaching up to run his fingers through Blaine's clumpy hair trying to release his curls. Blaine bit his lip at the sensation.

"There, much better," Kurt whispered. Blaine looked up at Kurt from under his lashes and blushed lightly at Kurt.

The group continued on messing and mucking around for the better part of two hours. Kurt's eyes were unconsciously drawn to Blaine. Kurt would watch the way his eyes would squeeze together as he laughed and the way the water dripped down his torso or the way we ran a hand through his hair. What Kurt didn't notice was most of his friends were watching him. Kurt was suddenly drawn back to last week in his bedroom and Blaine's solid expression when he told him not to search him on the internet. In the end, Kurt decided not to look him up even though the curiosity was eating him alive. He really liked Blaine and wanted to respect his privacy, just as he would expect from Blaine, and so Kurt decided that he would ask Blaine about it and, if he didn't answer, he would look him up.

* * *

**_Blaine_**

Blaine exited the changing room rubbing a towel ran his curls in an effort tame them. Blaine cursed himself again when he realized he yet again forgot his gel. Kurt looked adorable today with his hair plastered against his forehead and his shirt stuck to his skin, although Blaine really wanted to see him topless to be honest.

A hand slapped Blaine on the back and broke him from his daydream.

"Hey!" Jeff said lightly. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, there's been a slight change of plans. We're going to McKinley because they actually have an auditorium." Blaine bobbed his head in agreement. The duo met up with the others and set off for McKinley.

* * *

"How is your school even open?" David asked when they arrived looking curiously around the empty halls.

Finn shrugged, "Not sure, Mr. Schue said something about how the friendly competition was good. He was real angry at Kurt when he found how about his spying, said something about how we could've been banned from competition if we were caught."

"See you guys! You really don't think, do you?" David said, lightly tapping Blaine, Nick and Jeff upside the head. Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Something you wanna tell us?"

"Now you've done it." Trent said to David and tried to look interested in the lockers they were currently walking past.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Okay! We may have spied on you…." Nick said, looking down.

"What?! When?" Rachel said, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed at Blaine. The group had now stopped outside the auditorium, all eyes on Blaine.

"Technically, we weren't spying. I mean the _Rocky Horror_ tickets were sold outside and, well, we were curious," Jeff defended, fiddling with the hem of his top.

"You saw our musical? What did you think?" Brittany asked.

"You were really good." Blaine assured her. A silence passed over the group; you could almost hear the gears turning in people's heads.

"I guess we're even now?" Wes asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said with a small smile on her face. Blaine caught Kurt's from across the group as they entered the auditorium. Kurt smirked at him and his shoulders shook as he chuckled.

"Okay, we're going to get ready, go take a seat and prepared to have your mind blown," Puck said as the glee club disappeared up the stairs at the side of the stage and behind a curtain.

"This place is huge," David said, finding a seat.

"I know right, it's bigger than the one at Crawford Country." Wes said taking in all the seats.

"I wish Dalton would get an auditorium."

"You know they wouldn't, a new modern auditorium wouldn't go with our school." Trent stated whilst fixing his hair in his famous compact.

Blaine's eyes were anxiously trained to the stage trying to catch Kurt through the curtain but having no luck.

The group continued to chat until Kurt made his way out the center of the stage, now wearing a red and black-checked jacket over a white t-shirt.

"Um…hi," he paused looking nervous. "So we were assigned this song to deal with our insecurities. To show it's okay to be who we are. So…yeah." He nodded backstage and the music started from the speakers. Suddenly, Kurt was a different person. His posture changed slightly and his head titled; he was filled with confidence.

**_It doesn't matter if you love him_**

**_Or capital H-I-M_**

Blaine gulped when Kurt pointed over the Warblers. In the short period that Blaine had known Kurt, he never looked more sexy, confident, and most of all powerful. Tina and Mercedes marched out on to the stage and pulled open the front of his jacket revealing a white t -shirt that sported the phrase "Likes Boys" branded across his chest. Blaine beamed at Kurt in adoration. He watched riveted as the trio performed perfectly synched choreography.

He didn't really notice what other shirts said he eyes were trained to Kurt the entire time, loving the way he strutted around the stage wiggling his hips and confidently moving his shoulders. The way he threw the jacket off the stage in his direction made Blaine gulp. He looked so powerful.

The Warblers were on their feet by the time it was over.

"Oh my God! You guys were amazing!" Trent called up to them.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled politely but Blaine could almost hear the "_We know!_" she meant.

"Remind me how we're going to beat them at sectionals?" David muttered on the way up onstage.

"You're gonna have to imagine that we're in uniform." Blaine smiled as the Warblers got into place. "And you'll also notice that we're not all present either, so this is a song we've been rehearsing this week."

Blaine sang his way through _Bills, Bills, Bills, t_rying desperately not to look for Kurt's reaction or miss up his lines or steps. He hit one wrong note but he was sure no notice except maybe Wes because, well, he notices everything.

"Your harmonies are really good," Quinn told them humbly. Blaine watched as his friends made their way down to the group. He didn't however notice the buff jock in the wings of the stage.

* * *

**_Kurt_**

"One minute, guys, I left my jacket onstage." Kurt said as the group left the auditorium. "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Make sure you turn off the lights when you're done," Tina said following Blaine out.

Kurt ran up the side of the stage and into the wings. It was dark. Kurt felt his way across the empty prop tables and smooth curtains until he found the material of his jacket.

"There you are," he murmured quietly to himself, grabbing it quickly and turning to leave.

"Where'd you think you're going, Hummel?" A gruff voice said though the darkness. Kurt's whole body froze with fear. "Running back to your boyfriend?"

Kurt shuddered when he felt a warm body press his into the far wall and a sickeningly hot breath on his face. "Do you really think you stand a chance? Huh?" Karofsky muttered, running a finger down Kurt's arm. Kurt smacked his hand away.

"Look at yourself, little defenseless weak Lady Hummel. What's he gonna want with you! You're nothing." Kurt eyes welled with tears; he could make out Karofsky's silhouette from the stage stages in the auditorium. He pressed himself further into Kurt who shrank away in fear, squeezing his eyes together willing himself to be anywhere but here.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt pleaded quietly. "Please!"

"Huh, begging already." Kurt could almost hear him smirk. He felt Karofsky's face nearing is, his blunt nose trailing across his cheek slowly. Kurt could smell his foul breath against his lips.

"Kurt!" Blaine voice cut through the air like a blade." You okay? You've been in here for ages." Kurt heard Blaine make his way to the stage.

Karofsky's hand gripped the front of Kurt's shirt as his harshly whispered to the terrified brunet. "You breathe a word of this and I'll kill you." And then he was gone, leaving Kurt shaking and clutching his jacket.

"Kurt?" Blaine called again, except this time he was much closer. Kurt heard a little shuffling before he felt a familiar touch. He flinched slightly, but Blaine didn't notice.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a worried tone. Kurt breathed in Blaine cologne. _Weak_ echoed in Kurt's mind.

"Yeah," Kurt choked out. Blaine pulled back the wing curtain making Kurt squint at the brightness.

"God, are you sure you're okay, you're shaking?" Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's arms. _Defenseless_.

_Kurt! Pull it together .You can freak out later at home. Alone._

"Never been better," Kurt said, smiling a small fake smile.

"Well okay, if you're sure," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's free hand.

"So, I was thinking that since we haven't been the Lima Bean this week because of the wedding planning and all. I never got to repay you for my car. Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Gee, Blaine I don't know..." Kurt started. He honestly wanted to go home and wash Karofsky's breath off his skin and crawl under his duvet covers and cry. Kurt shivered once again as he remembered Karofsky's touch along his arm.

"Kurt, I'm sure the wedding stuff can be held off for another hour, besides I'll throw in a caramel waffle," Blaine reasoned. Kurt paused. _Blaine will help you forget_. He nodded and Blaine beamed.

* * *

Kurt smiled falsely as a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." The hazel eyed boy mumbled as he took his place across from Kurt. "Can I just say that you were amazing on stage today? Really, I was blown away."

"Thank you, you were okay too, I guess," Kurt joked half-heartedly. "This is the _second_ time you've seen me perform after all. I can't believe you never told me you saw _Rocky Horror_."

"You never asked!" Blaine said.

"What did you think?"

"I thought you were brilliant, you held yourself so professionally. The way you walked across the stage; the way you acted so creepy really blew me away."

"Thank you." Kurt blushed. "So what's the full story behind that?"

"Oh God, Jeff and Nick were curious about your glee club and they dragged me along. Anyway, we ended up in your school and I decided to do a little snooping before the show and wandered around the halls, until I came across and an open room in which I heard a group talking so I stopped to listen. Someone was moaning about how a bald cap was going to ruin his hair."

"Oh my…!" Kurt blushed, his face falling into his hands, momentarily forgetting the events after _Born This Way_.

"So, after the performance we had to get out as fast as we could because we didn't want to noticed. But I ran into someone on the way out and -"

"You! I slammed into someone and fall over and he apologized and ran off, it was you!"

Blaine beamed, "Indeed."

"I must have looked hideous." Kurt blushed again.

"You looked perfect." Kurt head snapped up and gazed at Blaine, who was smiling back at him.

"Do you want to come to my dad's wedding with me? I—you practically planned the thing and—" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Like a date?"

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt looked up to see a short pixie-like girl come up to the table closely followed by a pudgy dark-haired girl. Blaine sighed loudly and muttered something under his breath. The short girl eyed Kurt up and down.

"Blaine?" she asked.

"Hello, Sarah." Blaine answered tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just shopping with my friend. Who's this?" Sarah asked, gesturing to Kurt. Sarah had her short dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and had carried a shoulder bag with a Crawford Country Day pin on it.

"This is my friend, Kurt." Blaine explained. A silence passed over the teens making Kurt feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Have you heard from _him_?" Sarah asked suddenly. Blaine's eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"You know I haven't, Sarah, you've had more contact with him then I have." Blaine answered icily.

"I haven't talked to him either. I can't look at him the same way ever since-"

"Okay, Sarah, thank you! I get it!" Blaine snapped. He quickly composed himself. "Maybe you should leave. I don't have anything to tell you. I'm sorry."

"Me too. We'd better go. Goodbye, Blaine, Kurt." Sarah nodded towards Kurt before turning on her heel and leaving.

Blaine was silent, suddenly finding his coffee cup interesting.

"Okay, Blaine, it's time to spill, what's going on? Who is she? Better yet, who is _he_? What are you hiding from me? Come on, Blaine I deserve to know." Blaine sighed deeply; you could tell a million thoughts were running through his head all at once. He bit his lip and ran a hand roughly threw his hair.

"The first thing you should know is that, the Warblers weren't always as close as how we are now. We used to have two other Warblers, Hunter and Sebastian. You see I transferred to Dalton from my old school and Sebastian was kinda like my mentor, we weren't close but we talked." Blaine paused to take a deep breath." I joined the Warblers and the guys were really nice, they liked me and my voice. They made me feel like I belonged; you see I didn't have many friends at my old school. I was rewarded with solo parts because I knew how to carry the group and the songs. But what I didn't know is that Sebastian and Hunter didn't like me or the fact I was getting their parts." Blaine fiddled with fingers not meeting Kurt intense gaze. "Suddenly, Sebastian started talking to me more, asking out to coffee and asking to study. Then he asked me out on a date." Blaine paused." He was my first boyfriend, if you could even call him that! But it was all a lie. That girl, Sarah; she was his girlfriend."

"_Girl_friend?" Blaine nodded.

"Bullying at Dalton is strictly prohibited, but that doesn't mean we have to be nice to each other. Sebastian and Hunter figured if they could break me, they could get their parts back. And they did. I loved him. I really thought that he- it- was real. But it was all a lie. After I found out I was heartbroken and had only the Warblers to console me. I told them about Sebastian and Hunter and they were both kicked out of the Warblers. Well, Hunter was, Sebastian transferred schools and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Apparently neither had Sarah, she didn't know about any of this. God, I feel sick just thinking about it."

"Goodness, Blaine, that's terrible." Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and rubbed it with the back of his thumb. A silence passed over them.

"And he just disappeared?"

Blaine nodded." Yeah, I was so embarrassed after it happened. I was really a mess, honestly." Kurt nodded and gripped Blaine's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled lightly and shrugged lightly.

"Are you over him?"

"I'm getting there. I know I shouldn't be hung up over a lie but-"

"No, I get it you loved him, that's not something you just over come." Blaine met Kurt's gaze and the two shared a smile.

"God, you're perfect" Blaine thought aloud.

"I'm really not." Kurt muttered back looking away.

"It's just I'm super careful now, I'm terrified of getting hurt again. I don't want to be lied to again," Blaine said his eyes falling.

"But, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I'd love to go you your dad's wedding with you?"

* * *

**_Blaine_**

Blaine waltzed into the common room glad he finally told Kurt about Sebastian. Some of the Warblers were sprawled out across the couches playing Xbox.

"Well, how was _coffee_?" Jeff asked grinning wriggling his eyebrows.

"I told him about Sebastian," Blaine announced. The room fell silent. Nick actually dropped his controller.

"What?!"

"How'd he take it?"

"And?" The questions were thrown at Blaine.

"Yeah, I ran into Sarah and I couldn't put it off any longer. But he was really understanding about it. I'm glad I told him. In fact, I'm going with him to his dad's wedding."

"Like a date?" Thad asked.

"I don't know."

"Did you tell him about Joseph?" Wes asked. The room fell silent once again. Anger flashed across Blaine's eyes.

"No." Blaine paused." But I don't want him to be frightened; he won't know if he doesn't search my name."

"And how can you be sure he won't do that?"

* * *

**Hello good peoples! Sorry for the delay, got a dog, enough said! Have y'all been watching Glee? Do you think Blaine and Kurt will get back together before the end of the season? (finger crossed). Anywho, so theres some of Blaines story but as you can see theres more :D. **

**Thank you so much to my amazing beta CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek (who if I hadn't mentioned is pretty awesome).**

**Also follow me on tumblr! ribenax. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)**

**-Robyn**

**Thank you for your patience, reviews, favourites and follows :D**

**Reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
